A jaunt through Time
by Caliessa
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, finds himself traveling through time and space itself in an attempt to hide from his ever so sadistic minion, Death and from the ever present and never ending paperwork. Accompany him as he creates chaos at Hogwarts and confounds the resident Dark Lord, Tom Riddle. Slash. HP/TMR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from this fic. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, the plot is mine however and so are any characters I _might_ make up.

* * *

How was he suppose to know that this would happen? A black blur could be seen running and jumping over obstacles as if his very life depended on it. The Master of Death, formerly known as Harry James Potter, was silently cursing his own curiosity and his servants sadistic tendencies, all the while he continued to run not daring to look back.

He had been bored, Harry had spent a millennium watching humankind evolve, fight wars, adapt, honestly he needed entertainment, so what if he decided to spread a virus that created zombie like creatures in an attempt to recreate a zombie apocalypse? Granted it hadn't been one of his best ideas, not only did he have a lot of paperwork as a result but Death was working double and the reapers also had to deal with the paperwork, he had basically thrown a wrench into the system. And boy was Death pissed. The entity had actually sent him amidst the zombie apocalypse in a human body of all things, and here he found himself running from flesh eating dead corpses. But the Master of Death was resourceful, so while running for his life and cursing Death, Harry gathered his magic and tugged. With a loud crack Harry went tumbling through the rifts of the universes and the fabric of time, the last thing he heard was the scream of sheer rage and frustration of his minion Mort.

Harry smiled at his students, "My name is Hadrian Azazel Mortimus welcome to Divination I hope to teach you how to hone your talents and flush out all the useless information your last professor gave you" he said. Harry still couldn't believe he was stuck teaching Divination of all things, but it was either this of Defense and frankly he doubted Death would check to see if Harry happened to be teaching divination.

He had landed on the edges of Hogsmeade village in the midst of an attack, he had only defended himself from the attackers and it had taken him a few seconds to realize that he had landed in the 1940's at the height of Grindelwald's reign. As luck would have it not only was the deputy headmaster present during the awesome skills Harry had shown, but so was the headmaster of the school. They had tried to ensnare him into teaching Defense but Harry was quick on his feet and creative. He claimed that he had seen the attack happening thus being able to predict his enemy's movements. Proud of himself he had missed the exchange between the two convening men and had found himself saddled with the divination position. Because look what a coincidence they had just lost their divination professor. The stupid woman had died of fright after reading her tea leaves wrong, Harry had agreed to the job in the end, because not only did he not have money on his person but he was still hiding from Death and that horrible, horrible paperwork. He shuddered silently at the thought of Death's wrath and the monumental paperwork he would have to deal with.

Blinking he turned to his students and shot them a smile, "Thank Merlin there are only a two months left of school, the summer will be a great time for you to practice your divination skills. Now in this bowl I have little pieces of paper that deal with a branch of divination, because I only have two moths to teach you anything useful one of you will be picking our lessons. So come on stick your hand in there and pick a subject. Ah excellent looks like we will be looking at animal entrails!"

Harry's eccentric nature quickly garnered him strange looks but his effective methods of teaching and his students ability to actually make accurate predictions stunned the student population and professors. Of course not everything went smoothly.

"Professor Palmida said we need this to open our inner eye" a young Gryffindor girl stated as Harry watched incredulously as the girl practically drowned herself in incense. "Well Palmida died of fright when she read her tea leaves wrong, I think that tells you something about her character" Harry replied dryly. "Professor Palmida was an amazing woman! She was a great seer who-" Harry burst out laughing, "Palmida a seer?! Oh child you make me laugh the woman didn't have a seer bone in her body! If she's a seer then I am secretly a spy for the Ministry! Look kid, I don't care what she taught you, I'm teaching the class know and we are going to be using my methods. Yes, Mr.…" "Riddle, sir. If Palmida wasn't a seer what was she?"

Harry hadn't thought about his life as Harry James Potter in a long time, he felt only mild amusement when he looked at Tom Riddle, mostly because he thought the boy was adorable when he tried to act all scary and powerful. Harry had caught him cursing and intimidating his fellow Slytherin's and he had fondly baptized Tom as mini-Mort, he couldn't take the boy seriously especially since he had seen Tom at his lowest.

"Well Mr. Riddle. Palmida was a prophet. Prophet have a tendency of spitting out prophecy's and not remembering them, they've ruined many lives by doing this. You see the thing with prophecies is that they are not set in stone, they are not facts. Prophecies talk about a possible outcome of a situation. A prophet could "see" someone winning a trip to the Bahamas but this is only a possibility, if the person decides to change one single event then the prophecy will not come to pass. If you are really interested in learning about Prophets I suggest you look into parallel universes and the theories behind them, it will help you understand how Prophet's work. Now" clapping his hand together Harry gave them a sharp smile, "Who feels like going into the forbidden forest to collect tea leaves?"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry frowned as he looked at the teacups in front of him, he had asked the house elves to collect them from the professors and some of the students. Harry might not like certain aspects of Divination but that didn't mean he didn't hold any talent in said area, sure he could cheat and use his powers as Master of Death to look into the future but he knew better than to do that. Doing so would be the equivalent of sending a direct message to Death and telling him where he was. Scoffing Harry shook his head, he wasn't suicidal enough to risk bringing the wrath of Death upon his person, especially upon this handsome body.

Dragging himself from his internal musings Harry looked down at the troublesome tea cup. What to do? Should he attempt to warn the boy? Sighing Harry stood, so maybe he was curious and wanted to see what would happen, you can't blame him for messing with the future, he was just adored creating chaos. It seemed Harry would never learn his lesson, he just couldn't leave well enough alone.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was a star pupil, he was the perfect student, his professors believed that he would go far, they believed he would make a great politician and bring about change, but even they whispered behind his back.

 _Too bad he's a half-blood. Dirty blood._

That's why he had worked hard to rise to the top, his ruthlessness was the reason why so many of his peers feared him and no one had dared stand up to him, or challenge him, no one but Aaron. That damned boy just didn't know when to quit, it was time to teach the boy a lesson on why he was the Heir of Slytherin, why it was futile to stand against him, why so many feared him and with good reason too.

"Mr. Riddle!" Tom slipped his wand into his pocket plastered a smile on his face and turned around. Tom felt his smile falter as he caught sight of the divination professor, he would never say it out loud, but the man confused him, and to a certain degree unnerved him. Green emeralds seemed to see right through you and the amused smile he would throw Tom's way put him on edge. Nonetheless the man was a good teacher and Tom had actually learned something from a subject he believed to be useless. Tom had found himself able to predict a few things and to his surprise not only did they come true but it seemed that it came easier to him than the rest of the students. Apparently if he continued practicing he would be able to use divination tools accurately. It was too bad Tom found himself more interested in other branches of magic. Like the Dark Arts.

"Professor Mortimus, what can I do for you?"

And then there was that. Tom's charm didn't seem to work on his professor, the man always looked amused and would smile—fondly, at him, it made Tom want to get rid of that smile.

"Hmmm. I think the real question here is what I can do for you. I really shouldn't be interfering but I would like to know what would happen if a different path would be taken, sooo, here" a box was handed to him, "I'm sure you know what it is. Oh and today's my birthday" winking Harry rushed of.

Tom stared at the box he was handed, eyes narrowed he opened it.

Why in Merlin's name had his professor decided to give him a cake? Frowning he turned only to stop short at seeing Dippet, Dumbledore and Aaron heading his way.

"You must be mistaken. You see I was just heading to see Professor Mortimus, it's his birthday" showing the cake he silently promised he would kill Aaron, right after he tortured and dismembered him.

"Oh this a Levitated chocolate and pomegranate cake! Did you make it yourself? Oh you did, what an amazing feat in takes three hours to make such a cake and lots of patience a single mistake could make the cake explode or fall flat!" Dippet showered praises and stared at the cake in appreciation, "It seems that you were mistaken Mr. Liam, unless Tom could be in two places at once there is no way that he could have attacked you. We will continue this investigation later. Albus let Tom go show his gift to Hadrian. Tsk, that man should have told us it was his birthday!"

Tom found himself heading to the divination classroom, his mind a whirl with possibilities. Hadrian, as he had decided to call him in the privacy of his mind, had decided to help him, not only that but the man seemed to know what he had done.

Yes, Tom had in fact tortured his school mate so what? A little bit of torture here and there never hurt anyone.

Smoothing out his expression into his star pupil persona he knocked on the door and entered. Blinking in surprise he froze at the scene in front of him.

Hadrian was flushed, breathing heavily, his hair was in a disarray and his clothes were ruffled. Green eyes were blazing as the man attempted to close–was that an arm?—his trunk, frankly his professor looked like he had been shagged mercilessly. Tom hadn't noticed how attractive the man was.

"Tom!" the man straightened and gave him a charming smile as he attempted to kick the trunk under his desk, "didn't see you there". Tom coughed, "Yes well, happy birthday. If you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"Just turned 21!" lifting his chin arrogantly Harry added, "I look very youthful don't I. Good genes I tell you. Would you like a piece of cake?"

Tom found himself not only eating a piece of cake but listening to Hadrian talk about how he got saddled with divination job. The man, Tom quickly realized, was extremely intelligent and a good cook, the cake was to die for and Tom had never been one for eating sweets, he allowed himself to take an extra piece.

"You still planning on applying for the defense position?" Tom slowly put his teacup down, easily hiding his surprise, "Yes I am. Any advice?" he asked smoothly. Tom felt like he was being judged as green eyes bored into his, "Well" Harry began lightly "I can tell you, you won't get the position because" Harry raised his voice as Tom tightened his hand around his fork, "Dippet would like you to garner some experience, I suggest you extract a promise and a contract from him. When you come back from your little sabbatical the position will be waiting for you" Harry sipped his drink, watching Tom from under his lashes.

"How much do you know about me?" it was an unexpected question as well blunt. Harry looked up at him in surprise before chuckling, "Enough but not too much". "Are you not worried about what I can do?" "You Mr. Riddle are going to do great things, maybe terrible but still great. Plus I would like to see what becomes of you and how you change the future. I have nothing to worry about".

"Does that mean you're on my side?"

"I'm on no one's side. I do whatever strikes my fancy, for now you entertain me, tomorrow I might find someone else to put my efforts into. It would be best if you don't count on me".

Tom was about to reply perhaps to try to sway the man, or maybe he would have said a few scathing words, we will never know as his professor suddenly stiffened and his eyes glazed. Tom was pretty sure the man was having a vision, he watched as the usual smile his professor wore slipped and was replaced by a blank look, green eyes darkened and Tom was amazed to feel the man's magic. He hadn't realized it was being hidden until he felt the sheer power, Hadrian's magic was deceptively comforting, but it was also cold and at a primal level Tom knew that this man was dangerous and just as suddenly as it had come it was gone.

"I feel the need to warn you Mr. Riddle, that seers do not take it well to being used as a pawn and dangled in front of a person as if they were mere bait. Seers, have the power to see the future and change it. Do you know why there are so few us, why many seers tend to hide? Seer's are the enemies of fate. They tend to have short life spans, wizards covet them and attempt to use them, Fate hates the unpredictability of them and the ability they have to not only escape their clutches but also change the outcomes of certain events. Being a seer comes at a high prize" waving his wand Harry cleared the table of all the dishes, "making an enemy of a seer is perhaps the stupidest thing you can do. Albus Dumbledore just made himself an enemy and for that reason you will find an ally in me when you wish to...teach him a lesson. Now I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave I still have a lot of packing to do. I'll see you soon Mr. Riddle!"

The eccentric and happy divination professor was back, but Tom had seen under the mask and most importantly he had gained an ally.


	3. Chapter 3

"And they will come and infest this world and when everything seems like it's about to end a hero will rise from the ashes!" Harry spoke in a deep trance like voice as he looked into his glass ball. Snickering internally he straightened, "So how did I do?" he asked as he stepped of set.

The director clapped his hands, "That was amazing! This movie is going to be a success I'm glad I bumped into you!" Harry smiled and shook his hand, "Yes who knew that you would find the person to play the role as a mystic in a carnival of all things! Oh I've got to go, I am traveling to Germany next and I've got a train to catch".

"Isn't there a war going on there?"

"Oh don't worry I'll be fine, I can talk my way out of anything!"

"Yes, I've never met someone who spat so much bullshit, still managed to sound intelligent and convinced the rest that not only was he right but that arguing against him would be plain stupid".

Harry couldn't help it he giggled, "It's a talent and it was a pleasure working with you. I can't wait to see the movie!"

* * *

Harry had left Hogwarts as soon as the term was over, his goal was to travel the world, it had been a long time since he had last been human. He had spent most of his immortal life doing his Death duties and using his powers to mess around in the life of mortals when it struck his fancy. Harry hoped that constantly moving would keep Death from finding him.

He remembered the last time he had been punished by Death and he still shuddered at the memory. In a bout of boredom, Harry had gone off and incited the legendary Trojan war. He _might_ have helped Paris sneak Helen out of the city. He also _might_ have gotten bored by watching the couple snog and may have riled the warriors into starting an attack. So maybe he was the reason for the Trojan war...maybe.

And like always Harry had not cleaned after himself, leaving Death and the Reapers to deal with the mountain of paperwork.

Harry, as punishment, had been forced to spend years haunting a steam room, and it wasn't even a nice room where he could catch some eye candy or at least conversations with intelligent rational people. Nooo, it just had to be in a wizardry resort that catered to old people! Harry had been traumatized, having so many wrinkles should be illegal and Harry couldn't leave or even close his eyes! Death could be such a bastard.

Before leaving school Harry had had his revenge against Dumbledore and Gellert. Albus had the gall to tell Gellert Grindelwald that he had a seer, a legitimate one. Apparently whomever won the duel they were going to take place in would be able to keep him.

What did they think he was, some type of object they could pass around?!

He had sent a howler to both before leaving, telling them exactly what he thought about their little bet and the consequences these actions would have. Albus found himself unable to enjoy any sweets, his clothes were always black and he would spout "I'm a little teacup" when he was in a serious conversation. Gellert found his clothes changing into the most ridiculous bright colors and nothing he did could fix it. The Dark Lord had gotten of on a lighter punishment only because Albus had been the instigator.

After his brief acting gig, Harry left Britain and traveled to France. In a Ministry funded ball he bumped into Abraxas Malfoy, only days after his arrival. His ex-student was all dressed up and standing arrogantly as he was introduced to other Ministry workers. Harry wasn't among this little group, quite the opposite while they sipped their expensive drinks Harry was in a backroom weaving words and convincing his audience that yes, this was a basilisk egg and no he wouldn't tell them where he got it and yes he was selling it, but only if he got a good price.

The young man no longer wore his signature leather jacket and pants, no this time he had opted with exotic silks and instead of his usual black color pallet, he had gone with green and gold. His eyes looked cat like with the charcoal colored product he had placed around his eyes, his hair was loose with small beads mixed in between and from his ear a single fang peaked between his black silky strands. In conclusion Harry was really selling the image of an exotic magical beast trader.

Of course the commotion had drawn in some Ministry workers and because the bidding was through invitation only and the place was warded with secrecy spells curiosity got the best of Malfoy's little group. Harry was not very surprised to see the blonde and didn't react to the boy's presence. Abraxas on the other hand couldn't stop his eyes from widening at the sight of his ex-divination professor apparently trying to sell a basilisk egg. But the greatest surprise was the way he was dressed and the way he moved, Harry was like a whole different person, he moved with feral grace and sensuality, he looked breathtaking in the robes he choose to wear and there was no trace of the eccentric divination professor present.

"If this is a basilisk egg why are you selling it?" Abraxas turned to look at the brown-haired man who had spoken, a lazy smile curved Harry's lips, "Because" he purred as he prowled around the egg, his finger dragging around the egg shell, "I can not keep it as I will continue traveling. There are also few people with the talent to raise a basilisk. I have done it once already and have no need to raise another one" he smirked, "I don't need to prove anything and I wouldn't sell her to you. You would probably kill the baby snake". Abraxas bit his lip, his ex-professor spoke the truth, it was not easy to raise a basilisk, in fact the only person who could have any real control over such a majestic and dangerous creature was a parseltongue.

"I would like to offer double of what's been bid!" Harry cocked his head to the side and silently observed Abraxas, "That would be sixty-five thousand galleons Mr. Malfoy, are you sure?" he received a single nod. Harry smiled, "Sold!" "Wait I offer seventy thousand". Harry shook his head at the brown-haired man, "Sorry but this basilisk is going to Mr. Malfoy" his tone of voice conveyed that he really wasn't sorry.

"You can't do that!" Harry turned and pinned him with an ice glare, "This is my basilisk egg and if I want to sell it for sixty five thousand and for your first born you can't do anything about it!" he hissed out, the man paled and stumbled back. Harry straightened and smiled charmingly, "Don't worry Abraxas, I have no need for your first born. Come along and follow me".

Abraxas found himself in the possession of a basilisk egg, a journal with the care and raising of one and a small pendant, because apparently, "I know that you bought this for someone else and it would be a shame if you got nothing in return. Well nothing of actual value so here" and he was handed a pendant with a red stone and gold engravings. Apparently it allowed him to lure people into a false sense of security and comfort and they would feel the need to spill their secrets to him. It didn't work on extremely powerful wizards but it was an extremely useful gift. The blonde wasn't able to hold much of a conversation with Harry since as soon as he was done talking Harry had grabbed his stuff waved goodbye and with a pop he was gone.

Germany turned out to be an extremely exciting place, Harry created chaos as soon as he arrived. "Do you know who I am!" Harry sneered, the German wizard scowled "I don't care who you are".

"Well you should because not only am I going to be late for the meeting with your boss, but he might just lose a potential British ally and spy. And you can tell him why his only connection to Britain decided that his cause wasn't worth the effort". "Wait! Please do come in..."

Harry had continued on lying his way through dangerous situation giving orders to low ranked wizards and generally giving the German Dark Lord a headache. Harry hadn't stayed to long, only a matter of days before he had disappeared once again and this time he had gone to Egypt. There he picked up a matter of exotic spices and herbs. He found himself being courted by a handsome noble who for some reason believed Harry was British royalty. Harry did little to discourage the thought and by the time he began to pack for Italy he had everyone believing he was the King of Britain who was trying to blend in and enjoy his vacation and if he was regaled with gifts, well you wouldn't hear him complain about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Much more happy and with pockets full of gifts and treasures Harry landed in Italy. He had two weeks before he had to return once more to Hogwarts and Harry decided that this time he would allow himself to mingle with la crème de la crème.

Black robes with moving green snakes adorned his body, the black color contrasted sharply with his skin his hair was free of all beads and feathers, instead it was short and tastefully messy. He carried himself not arrogantly but confidently, his walk was that of a predator and his smiled made more than one person stumble.

Of course, Harry had not been invited to any upper class ball, he didn't have an invitation, much less know who's ball he was crashing. But that was the Master of Death to you, the man had experience in bending things to his will and he didn't need magic to do that.

It was ridiculously easy to get himself introduced and accepted. At the entrance, he had raised an eyebrow arrogantly before icily demanding why was his name was not on the list when he had so _obviously_ been invited. Why else would he be _here_ if he hadn't been invited?

There was much spluttering and apologizing, though he could have done without the sniffling.

No one liked to look like a fool so when Harry would say, "Don't you remember me Undersecretary? I was in your defense class, you used to dip Emily Vans hair into your ink wells". They would laugh and then say "Oh yes of course I remember you." And because Harry carried himself with such grace and was good looking no one mentioned the fact that they didn't, in fact, remember him. It helped that with his constant practice of divination Harry was able to incorporate details that only someone they had gone to school with would have known.

Darius Lestrange hadn't expected to see his divination professor at such an important ball, it had taken him a few minutes to recognize him, the man looked older, like a whole different person. In fact he kind of reminded him of his Lord and for a second he had actually believed this to be true. Hadrian was a charmer, he exuded confidence and it made you want to bask in any attention he bestowed upon you. Darius found his feet carrying him towards Harry before his mind was even aware of said action.

"Mr. Lestrange, please call me Hadrian" Harry added when the young man looked like he was going to call him professor.

"It's a surprise seeing you here."

"It's a surprise being here. I was just telling the prime minister of my travels. I went to South America and was amazed by the different fauna. I brought some samples with me and you won't believe the abilities they have. Oh hello" Harry said as a young woman approached their small group.

Darius looked to the side and grimaced before smoothing his expression, Victoria his fiancee had joined their conversation, the twit had already grabbed his arm and plastered herself to him. Darius caught the amused expression on Harry's face a sudden mischievous smile had the Dark heir weary.

"And who might you be?" Raising her chin Victoria announced proudly, "I'm Darius's fiancee".

"Ah well then" opening his robe Harry took out a beautiful red flower a vanilla fragrance clung to it, "here a beautiful flower for a pretty lady. This flower has a special ability if the person is unfaithful to their future or current spouse the flower will wilt and-" before he could continue Victoria had already dropped it. They looked down at it and noticed it had wilted.

"How dare you I am nothing but fateful! That stupid flower cannot tell such things are you trying to tear us apart?!" Harry raised an eyebrow and summoned the flower with a flick of his wand. "This flower also has the ability to tell who this person is being unfaithful with. Pull a single petal off Darius" the prime minister leaned forward and the small audience garnered watched in bathed breath as a name appeared on the petal in Darius's hand.

 _Richard Moreau._

The young woman stood there pale and wide eyed. "Our contract is null and void Lady Victoria." Darius stated coldly, his face blank. Inside he rejoiced, _Stupid hag_ he thought and listened with silent vindictiveness as rumors began to fly _._

Harry shook his head in consternation, "I apologize for causing this discomfort I did not know such thing would happen" he stated as he watched the young woman run off her face red with humiliation and horror. Darius smiled, he had been looking for a way of getting out of the marriage contract and here his ex-professor had literally given him the solution. "Well as much as I would like to remain here I have business to attend elsewhere". Harry bowed and slipped away, stopping a few feet away from the gardens the young man pulled out another flower, and with a smirk he tied it to a owl and sent it on his way.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle was not having a good evening. First he had been chased into a swamp by some type of carnivorous bunnies. Then he had stumbled upon the Kissing Plant, he had just about died of embarrassment when he found he couldn't escape the stupid plants clutches without help. He might have obliviated a whole town in order to save face. Can't have anyone knowing about his momentary lapse at the hands of a Kissing plant of all things now can we?

It was with a tired groan that Tom finally settled down to sleep, he was sore, and feeling rather annoyed. He cursed as he heard the pecking of an owl on his window. Rubbing his face in exasperation he stood and let out a slew of curses as he stubbed his toe. "Fuck-Bitch-Shit!" he said in rapid succession, snarling he tore open his window and blinked in surprise. He got up for a short note, a small pouch and a flower?!

The young man closed his eyes for a brief moment before pushing the owl of the edge of the window and shutting them closed.

Opening the short note he read:

 _Angel Trumpet, produces scopolamine. Use it well. –MoD_

Scopolamine?

Dark eyes narrowed, what the hell was scopolamine?

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you for all your comments they've been very helpful and I appreciate your encouragements. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy!**_

 _*** Scopolamine comes from a flowering tree that is known as Angel Trumpets aka Devil's Breath aka Borracherro. There are many myths surrounding what the drug taken from this plant can do. It is thought to create hallucinations, suppress the conscious mind and allow for the victim to be susceptible to suggestions of any kind. It is rumored to be extremely popular in Columbia as a favorite to be used in robberies and other criminal activity. If you want to know more there is a "documentary" but I have no idea how true some of the observations are._


	5. A peak at Tom Riddle

_**A/N**_

 _ **I don't know if you guys are cool with this quick look at Tom. I can always delete it if you don't like it. I wasn't sure were to put it, so I decided to give it, its own space. You can skip this chapter if you want and just go to the next one.**_

 _ **Anyways, although Tom is ambitious and powerful, I have always thought of him as something of a scholar. I think that he would never lose that need to know everything he can about magic, that childish wonder, and so I think its reasonable that he seeks knowledge and has a tendency to collect and hoard it. Even if he can't understand it.**_

* * *

No one could claim that Tom was stupid. The young man prided himself in his intelligence, so when he received that mysterious package with an unknown substance he did the most logical thing he could think of.

He tested it.

Right after he researched it of course. It would do him no good to have bodies drop dead left and right.

The effects of the white powder where fascinating as well as quick acting. It was with unholy glee that Tom realized he had a form of imperio in his hands. He could make anyone do what he wanted without using magic and because wizards tended to be so stupid and illogical they would never bother to check for muggle methods.

Tom knew exactly what he wanted to do with the "Devils Breath". There was a temple in the deepest parts of Albania that held an ancient tome that was protected heavily and which could only be removed by the monks guarding it. Imperio, and other types of similar magic did not work on them. But now, now Tom held in his hands the key to this problems.

Just imagine of all of the things he could do with out anyone knowing it was him!

So it was a beautiful morning that found Tom Riddle strolling around the temple without a care in the world and with the most charming smile on his face. A smile that quickly transformed into a dark smirk once he spotted his victim.

Silently he walked closer and very casually he blew the powder straight at the guardian.

The effect was instantaneous and Tom did everything he could not to burst into maniacal laughter. He gave the man instructions and watched the monk walk away and it was with a little bounce in his step that Tom walked to the gardens and waited.

With reverent hands Tom took the tome and caressed the ancient cover he shivered in delight before placing the book in a silk pouch then into his bag.

Taking the tome had been easy thanks to his little white powdery friend but Tom still had to get out of the country with a thousand year old tome. A country why would be doing everything and anything to find the precious artifact that he now held. But Tom wasn't a genius for nothing plus he still had some scopolamine left.

Tom might have gotten a bit too...excited when using the powder. He couldn't resist it and had stolen a few national treasures as well gifted himself with a level eight clearance. He also might have forged a few documents and given himself government power in case he ever needed...asylum. He refused to call it sanctuary.

There was still a bit of the white powder left.

Tom smiled, he had always wanted to be knighted but why settle for so little? Although Sir Thomas had a nice ring to it. But King Voldemort, King Voldemort sounded so much better.

Throwing his bag over his shoulder he briefly wondered who had sent him this wonderful gift and where he could find more...

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes as he read the papers. He knew perfectly well who had taken the tome, their was only one person who would be ambitious, or stupid, enough to steal a thousand year old artifact. Never mind that its written in a language only the guardians know, but only Tom would think of using the devils breath to steal a book on ancient magic.

Shrugging the young divination professor tossed the newspaper aside. It was a good thing the plant that produced scopolamine only grew in South America, Harry would have hated to intrude on Toms fun by reigning the boy in.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N You guys get two chapters-maybe I don't know the last chapter was rather short. Anyway here it is enjoy!_**

* * *

"Albus! For the love of Merlin do something the man is driving us insane!"

Albus froze mid sucking on a lemon drop,"My apologies what do you need?"

"Albus, Hadrian has spent the last month bringing and releasing magical and mythical creatures in the castle all because Harold Sanctioa claimed that there are no such things as nargles and warckrupts and who knows what else. The creatures have been creating havoc surely you have noticed?"

Albus sighed, "I have spoken to him spoken to him and he has not released any more of them. He's making the student's round them up. Plus I find them quiet entertaining, I do wonder were he got these creatures from". The professors watched in shock as the man opened his drawer and pulled out a small pink fuzzy creature, petting it Albus pulled out a magnifying glass and leaned forward, "It is indeed simply fascinating."

They left him to his mutterings. Silently the professors wondered how they had gotten saddled with two completely insane men.

* * *

They were little changes, things that shouldn't have made much of a difference and yet they did.

The first change came in the form of a newspaper.

Perhaps it wasn't one of his most brightest ideas to give Tom a powerful substance that was a form of imperious. Harry couldn't even claim ignorance because he had known that the powder could cause a lot of trouble. But how was he suppose to know Tom would use it to make one of the monks from _The_ Temple steal a thousand year old tome?

Bah.

Harry wouldn't worry to much about it. It wasn't like anyone could accuse him of doing something wrong, even if he was making a mess out of everything. He was the Master of Death, he was allowed to create chaos once in a while, what use is the fancy title for if he cant use it?

Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) this wasn't all Harry had changed.

The Hogwarts school year was coming to an end once again and there was no sign of Gellert Grindelwald. The German Dark Lord should have been vanquished by Albus Dumbledore months ago.

Harry figured the Dark Lord was staying out of Britain because he was choosing to secure his hold in Germany. For some reason the man was also changing his methods and being more selective of his followers.

Ok, so maybe he had to do with the whole follower problem. Gellert must have noticed how stupid and easily fooled his men were, he was probably confused by the ridiculous orders Harry had given and by the fact he hadn't taken any important plans. In his brief stay there Harry had stolen all of the alcohol, everyone's right shoe and had left cupcakes for all of the followers who were born on the month of July.

Hey he never claimed that the chaos he created was always the violent and bloody kind. Harry just enjoyed messing with people's head's and if he got a good laugh out of it why should he stop?

So maybe he was a tad bit insane or unstable but give him a break he was old, like super old, and the last time he had had a body he created a rebellion in the very distant future and in another universe.

The Squib Revolution he had called it, it was frankly one of his best ideas because he had the best of two worlds the magical and the muggle and the best part was…

They had fucking won! Could he get a standing ovation please?

"Professor?"

"Yes?" Harry responded blinking in surprise, he had been lost in his thoughts for a while if the expressions of his students were anything to go by.

"You trailed of sir. Was it a vision?"

"Yes, yes it was." Harry answered solemnly he looked at the wide eyed students and grinned. "Write down your spring break homework and tomorrow at eight in the morning go outside, bring some spoons and bowls you'll be needing them".

* * *

"I can't believe it. How is this even possible...There have to be limits this can't be happening! Magic can't work like this!"

Albus only smiled and patted Armando Dippet on the back as the man began to get hysterical. Conjuring a bowl he stuck his hand out of the window and then pulled it back in. Dipping his finger in he hummed in pleasure, "Vanilla" he said as he tasted it.

Harry smiled as his student laughed in delight, his smile turned into a mad cackle as he watched the Headmaster have a break down. He had made it rain ice cream. Not just one flavor, he had made it rain chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, pistachio, sherbet lemon and at three different more flavors. The school ground were covered in different colored balls of ice cream. More and more students were slowly venturing onto the grounds and jaws were falling open in surprise before excited squeals or babbled questions and shouts of impossible were heard. Twinkling blue eyes met his amused green emeralds and Albus raised his bowl in a silent cheer Harry looked at him innocently before smirking and tipping his head in acknowledgment. He could really get used to this.

* * *

Tom still wasn't sure what MoD stood for, but he was pretty sure he knew who his mysterious sender was. After his little trip around the world and his brief stint in Albania Tom had returned to Europe to find himself gifted with a basilisk. A small reunion with his Knights had Tom being updated in the events he had missed. The first thing that had obviously caught his attention was the basilisk egg that Abraxas presented and was just hours away from hatching.

A pensive allowed Tom to see the interactions between Abraxas and Hadrian, the divination professor.

Tom didn't think it was a coincidence that Hadrian was in the same event, at the same time, selling a rare basilisk egg at the same ministry event Abraxas was attending. His curiosity had been peaked. After that he had asked for all and any information about his ex-professor. It was with surprise Tom received detailed reports and a memory from Darius Lestrange.

It had been him. Hadrian had been the one to send him the flower. Was it because he considered Tom an ally? Or was there another reason for it?

In an uncharacteristic show of emotion the man nibbled on his bottom lip. He happened to like Hadrian, the man was powerful, a seer and beautiful. Tom rolled his eyes, why was he thinking so much about this? He was Tom Riddle if he wanted something he worked for it and took it.

But for know he had work to do in the British Ministry and Hadrian Azazel Mortimus was safely tucked in at Hogwarts, away from any prying eyes or suitors. So really, there was nothing to worry about...

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I like to think Harry was the reason for Headmaster Dippet's early retirement. Between the Master of Death and Albus Dumbledore I imagine they drove the poor man crazy._**

 ** _Don't you think so?_**

 ** _Anyway Tom has jinxed it, he has tempted Fate. The boy should have known better, after all Fate really like's messing around with our two favorite men..._**


	7. Chapter 6

"There is no way in hell that I'm paying so much for a vanishing cabinet that you have no idea were it leads. I'll give you five more and you'll throw in that locket." Harry said as he felt his temper rise when he was refused.

Receiving a negative shake Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Look. _Sir_. I know you only gave the poor pregnant woman 10 galleons for her family heirloom, I'm offering more than what you paid for. Now you are going to take the money wrap the locket for me and I won't curse you to only speak the truth for the rest of your life" Harry hissed out his magic baring upon the man. His eyes had begun glowing green and the shop owner could practically see the magic rolling of the lithe figure in waves.

"Of- of course." he stuttered out and wasn't surprised to see a cloud of white emit from his lips, his hands shook from the cold he suddenly felt and he quickly wrapped the locket and handed the package over. "Thank you. It was great doing business with you." He was given a sharp smile before the figure strode away his cloak billowing around him.

Gellert flicked his wand smothering his aura. Silently he followed the small form of the wizard into Diagon Alley, blonde curls were revealed as he pulled his hood down and he quickly checked his reflection in a shop window to make sure his glamour was up. Glamoured eyes quickly cataloged the features of the young man and he was surprised not only to recognize the man, (for how could he forget about that single individual who created such chaos among his ranks) but also surprised by the fact that this was apparently the Hogwarts divination professor, this was the seer if the calls of "professor Hadrian" were anything to go by. Gellert watched as the young seer greeted his students, if he hadn't felt the young man's magic then he would have never guessed he held such tremendous and powerful magic.

Long elegant hands briefly ran along the wood of a broom before retreating another quick look around the shop and Harry exited and went looking for somewhere to eat lunch.

"May I?" Gellert asked before he sucked in a startled breath as he met Avada Kedavra eyes, he hadn't realized how bright and piercing those eyes were, a delicate shrug was his answer and the young seer continued to eat his lunch. Gellert took his drink and watched the young man over the rim of his cup.

"Is there something I can help you with Dark one?"

Gellert grinned, of course the boy was aware of his presence he was a seer after all. "Yes there is, I was wondering what were your reasons for coming into my homeland and creating havoc."

Harry gave an amused smile, "No reason at all I just felt like it".

"So you weren't working for the ministry or Albus?"

"Of course not. I just found the thought of your people running around trying to figure out why I gave the orders I did and took the objects I did, amusing. I thought taking everyone's right shoe would throw you in for a loop. The stupid look on their faces was just adorable, suited them rather well" Harry smiled dreamily before adding, "I must thank you though, for giving me some form of entertainment I mean, and humoring my actions".

"Yes well you didn't seem to be doing any damage. In fact I realized that my followers were disorganized and stupid and that infiltrating them would be easy. I discovered many traitors by cutting down my ranks and looking through many of their minds, for that I must thank you".

"Great, then we are even although I will say that I might mess with your country if I'm feeling particularly bored. Especially since you agreed to Albus' ridiculous idea." dabbing his mouth with his napkin Harry made to stand. Gellert stopped him with a hand on his wrist, he briefly admired the smooth skin under his hands and unconsciously ran his thumb over the pale skin. "Don't leave little seer, I would like to discuss and get to know you more".

"Sorry," Harry didn't really sound sorry, "but I have things to attend to."

"Yet you stopped to talk to your students."

"Exactly my students and you are not my student, therefore I don't need to make time for you. It was a pleasure".

Gellert chuckled as he watched the boy walk away, he was strange, had a temper and a smart mouth, he was a challenge and Gellert had always liked challenges, especially challenges that came in pretty packages.


	8. Chapter 7

The last few months of the school year flew by fast and Harry pushed his meeting with Grindelwald to the back of his mind. Just like many other times the young man wondered what Tom was doing. Was the boy gathering his followers? Was he really planning to teach at Hogwarts or was he going to infiltrate the Ministry? That summer saw Harry eager to begin working in his garden although his mood was ruined briefly by Albus as the man tried to convince Harry to tell him about anything he had _'seen'_ about Grindelwald. Harry had left the school irritated, it was only the thought of what treasure he had in his garden that kept him from cursing the meddling man.

* * *

"Hadrian Azazel Mortimus?!"

Harry pulled of his gloves and turned around, were those auror's? How did they even find him? "Yes, that is I."

"You are being charged for illegal transportation of foreign fauna and selling a dangerous creature of the a deadly level."

"You must be mistaken, illegal transportation is based on taking fauna from the country of origin with out their permission. I not only have permission but under statue 36 from 1325 A.C. any fauna used for medical or consumption purposes is an exemption to the regulations of transportation". It was all bullshit. Well sort of, these laws did exist but they were being taken out of context, technically he could take it to court and win, but just barely and through the skin of his teeth. Not that it mattered, Harry could run a circle around anyone and his ability to lie was so well honed that even he forgot he was lying.

The auror's stood there for a few seconds not knowing exactly what to do, "Err what about the snake?"

"That falls under the antiquities and endangered species act. The egg I sold to Malfoy was the offspring off Salazar Slytherin's very own personal basilisk. If you like I could show you the 60 foot snake, but chances are half of you wont survive, she's very temperamental".

The group of men paled, "No need. Uh in that case would mind filling the appropriate paperwork to transfer ownership? Lord Malfoy gifted the baby basilisk to a friend but we will need your signature to be able to approve and uh process the request".

"Of course," Harry replied smoothly,"I'll do that right away. Good day." waving his finger's at them he waited until they had disappeared with a crack.

Looking down at the mushrooms he had been watering he smiled in amusement, "Can't believe they didn't notice I was growing illegal hallucinogen mushrooms." He said in amusement before shaking his head chuckling he began harvesting them, he had plans for them.

* * *

"Hello I'm here to register and transfer ownership of my pet." Harry was handed a stack of paper and he paled in horror. Paperwork! At least it's not death files he thought trying to see the silver lining in the situation. He went through them quickly, experience allowing him to work at surprising speeds.

"Ba-ba-basilisk!" the desk worker squeaked, Harry frowned "Is there a problem?"

"It's just that basilisk's are considered not only extremely dangerous snakes but also endangered".

"And?"

"Well they can't be kept as pets". The desk worker jumped when Harry slammed the stack of papers harshly onto his desk. "This snake is going to the heir of Slytherin himself, I just spent the last few minutes filling the ridiculous amount of paperwork. You will process it, you will make sure there are no problems and the ownership will be transferred to the name on the paper or help me Merlin I will show how endangered the basilisk is!"

The man stammered his agreement and Harry smiled in satisfaction turning he strode out of the office only to crash into a firm chest, a hand around his waist kept him from falling backwards. Looking up he recognized the amused face looking down at him.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Mr. Riddle" Harry said in slightly disgruntled as he righted himself and stepped away. His student had grown, not only was he taller but he was also broader and had lost his boyish looks. In front of him stood a handsome man, a powerful wizard, a leader.

"Oh she's grown at an amazing rate! You've taken great care of her" Harry stated as he caught sight of the basilisk.

"Indeed." Tom drawled as he silently observed Harry. The man hadn't changed much, he wore a green dress shirt, black trousers and a dark robe over his clothes, "I was quite surprise to hear you had a basilisk egg in your possession, and that you also happen to have an interest in Herbology". Tom added as he continued the inspection of his ex-professor.

"I like to be well rounded. Don't let me hold you up gentlemen, there is a lot of paperwork you will have to fill out." Both men turned and looked at the paperwork Harry had just turned in.

"Abraxas, make sure it gets done." Tom ordered turning and steering Harry out of the department of Magical Creatures, Harry chuckled as he caught sight of the devastated look on Abraxas' face. "So very cruel." Harry teased between chuckles. Tom smirked, "I like to think so." Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. Did Tom Riddle just attempt humor? Harry's grin grew wider.

"You! I don't know who you bribed but you wont get away with this!"

"Well if it isn't the brown-haired idiot" Harry drawled out, bored and dismissive.

It was the guy from the basilisk bid. Harry should have known the man would cause trouble. People like him liked to throw tantrums when they don't get their way.

"I didn't bribe anyone. If you would have bothered to read the ancient laws of antiquity and endangered species you would have realized what I did was perfectly legal. Why don't you run off before you make _more_ of a fool of yourself." Harry said in a patronizing tone. He watched as the man turned a various shades of red before going purple, he hoped he was having a hard time breathing. Harry silently wished the man would pass out. He sighed in disappointment, alas it was not meant to be.

"Careful!" Harry hissed as the man began to call him names, "I could charge with slander".

"What is going on here?!" the Head Auror strode in a furious scowl in his face.

"He has a basilisk!" the brown haired man pointed childishly.

Harry crossed his arms, "Yes I do and I also have filed the necessary paperwork. This idiot wont stop harassing us".

"Auror Dickens apologize immediately!"

"But-"

"Now!"

"My apologies" the brown haired auror spat out before turning away.

"Sorry about that Hadrian the boy has a temper on him. We've been having trouble with him".

"Don't worry about it. I know you've done your best, you aren't the type to take bullshit from your auror's. I'll see you around, maybe I'll drop by, I got some special seeds I think your wife will appreciate." Harry replied to the Head Auror smiling softly.

Tom pressed his hand on Harry's back urging him forward and away from the crowd that had gathered. Brown eyes flashed crimson in warning.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to Hogwarts. I have a meeting with Dumbledore." Tom asked.

Harry shifted on his feet, "Alright," he agreed "but can you remove your hand. People are starting to stare".

Tom nodded but let his hand linger for a few seconds before running it down Harry's spine and then removing it. Tom smiled as another Ministry worker greeted him, Harry eyed the man for a few seconds before muttering under his breath, "Wow, you sure work fast for a Dark Lord."

"What was that?"

"Walk faster. We don't want to be late for your meeting."

* * *

"Hadrian what-Oh Tom. I see you've come to support your student Hadrian, that's very thoughtful of you, or is there another reason why you are here Hadrian my boy?" Albus asked blue eyes piercing the divination professor.

"No I'm here for Mr. Riddle, oh and these are for you. They're special lemon drops so take them sparingly." With a smile and a wave Harry slipped out of the office, took a seat on a window ledge and waited.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you the upcoming school year. Tell me have you gone soft on Dumbledore?" Tom asked as he walked next to Harry.

Harry threw Tom an amused look, "No. Between you and me Albus will find himself experiencing the joys of candy dipped in hallucinogen's". Tom's eyes widened before his lips twitched in amusement, "I would hate to make an enemy out of you."

Harry smirked, "I would hate to be my own enemy as well."

"Would you accompany me for tea to discuss lesson plans. I would appreciate any advice." Tom asked nonchalantly, he received a nod and turned his head to the side in order to hide his wide smile.

* * *

Tom twirled his wand absentmindedly, it wasn't a coincidence he had run into Harry, Tom had kept an eye out for the man and he had been eager to see him.

Tom thought his attraction for the slightly eccentric seer would have lessened the longer he stayed away, instead he found not only his attraction to be stronger but he also found himself more fascinated by him. Harry was an enigma. Memories given to him by both Malfoy and Lestrange had shown a different side of the professor of Divination. Tom wanted him, in more ways than one. He wanted to own the powerful man, he wanted to possess Harry's smiles, his body, his soul, his mind, he wanted everything the man was able to give and more. Tom wanted Harry by his side.

The short stop for tea had been pleasant but Harry had kept there conversations strictly on education.

So how do you court a seer? Especially one like Hadrian?

Tom pulled out a piece of parchment, perhaps a few questions to the man himself would give him his answer.


	9. Chapter 8

_Harry,_

 _I hope you would be kind of to answer some of my questions._

 _Divination has always been an interesting subject, the thought of being able to take a glance into the future is fascinating, yet I have had little time to explore this branch of magic._

 _I would be most appreciative if you could answer some of my questions._

 _Knowledge has always been important for me and I hope you can help me fill the gap that I seem to have._

 _-Tom_

 _Tom,_

 _I would gladly answer any questions you might have!_

 _For starters I believe it is important you know that as a Seer, I have very limited knowledge concerning myself. Sometimes I can catch a glimpse of an event in which I happen to be in but usually it shows someone else having a major role in what is occurring._

 _Seer's are not held by the same rules as all others witches and wizards. I will attach a list of books which I believe you might find helpful and will explain in full detail what I mean._

 _-Harry_

* * *

They exchanged letters and with them Tom learned much about seers and what there limitations were. Thus he concluded that Harry would have no prior knowledge of his decision to court him, that was a relief as Tom didn't want to try to surprise a seer who already knew of his surprise.

It was a few days after there first letter that a particularly pleasant event (to some that is) took place.

 _ **Disturbance at Godric's Hallows**_

 _Very early this morning the auror's were called in by the distressed townspeople of Godric's Hallow. They received many floo calls an upon arriving they found themselves stumbling upon a horrible sight._

 _One Bathilda Bagshot recounts the events. '"It was frightening" she began solemnly, "it began with the most horrible off-key singing I have ever heard. I believed that there were some drunken individual who had drank a bit to much fire-whisky and was gambling around the street. I took a peek out my kitchen window when the singing got more louder. Upon looking out I was met with the sight of a man wearing the most brightest neon pink robes I have ever seen. They were blindly colorful. I could not make out their features as it was rather dark but I caught sight of a long beard with pink ribbons. By this point I was rather alarmed. I silently hoped that the robes were due to the mans inhibitions." Bathilda shudders and takes a sip of her tea before continuing._

 _"The man kept on singing "I am sexy and you know it" before he began to strip. It was at this point that I decided to call the auror's. Unfortunately the man was not finished and he began to shake the "junk" in his "trunk" as he so called it. I will admit that I could not avert my eyes to the event's taking place in front of me. It was a horrible sight and yet I could only watch. It is like knowing that something terrible is happening and yet one cannot look away. By the time the auror's had arrived the individual was running around starkers and the auror's were surprised by the old mans flexibility and quick feet. He managed to avoid capture but not before streaking the whole neighborhood. It was frankly the most horrifying experience I have ever had the misfortune of being present at."_

 _We were able to catch a glimpse of the mans discarded neon pink robes as well as his back end when we arrived. He managed to escape capture and has not been identified as of yet._

 _Due to the youth of some of our readers we decided not to post any photos that captured the exhibitionist. We urge you to contact the auror's if you have any information on who this deviant could be and to be careful when roaming the streets. Although we like to think that the mans actions were due to heavy drinking, the investigation on the mans actions as well as looking for any traces of alcohol on the mans clothes showed no alcohol was found, suggesting that he knew fully well what he was doing._

 _The public will remain informed by this writer as soon as any new information is uncovered. Until next time my readers._

It was easy to realize what exactly had happened.

Those lemon drops...

Tom was sure Harry was laughing where ever he was. He, himself had not been able to stop chuckling when he had first read the article.

Vindictively, Tom took the newspaper article, folded it and scribbled a message on it before sending it of to one twinkling old goat.

He hoped the man choked on his lemon drop as he panicked about someone knowing what had he had done.

This would also happen to be perfect blackmail.

Taking a piece of parchment out Tom proceeded to write to _his_ Harry, he knew the man would enjoy what Tom had done, his boy had a dark sense of humor, one that Tom happened to be rather fond of.

Harry indeed enjoy the mischief Tom had done and he praised him in the letter he sent. So it was with a huge smile that Harry anxiously waited for the school year to begin once again. He would enjoy watching Tom make Dumbledore squirm.

* * *

"Now that the first years have been sorted I would like you all to give a warm welcome to a new student who will be entering his seventh year. Give a warm welcome to Wilder Tragell". Dumbledore announced once the first years had been sorted.

Harry choked on his tea as he spotted the young man striding to the stool. What in the seven hell's was _Gellert Grindelwald_ doing at Hogwarts posing as a student of all things?! How had he missed such an important event?! Wide eyed Harry quickly poured out his tea, ignoring the raised eyebrow he got from Tom, and looked at the dredges left.

 _Difficulties ahead_.

That bitch! His cup should always read " _Uncertain Future_ ". Fate had attempted to mess with him, again! Had she forgotten of the punishment he had graced upon her, no one could escape death, at least not without his permission. But if Fate had decided to mess with him didn't that mean…

Swallowing Harry quickly scanned the great hall taking particular attention at the shadowed corners. He refused to relax and clapped automatically when Gellert was sorted into Slytherin, dabbing his napkin across his brow Harry took in a deep breath and tried to gather his wits, he refused to have a breakdown in the middle of the hall.

Gellert ran a hand through his hair before looking up at the head table, he smiled when his eyes met those of his soon to be divination professor. Green eyes narrowed before they dismissed the German Dark Lord, Gellert could only think of it as a challenge. Eyes glimmered with determination before he turned back to his school mates. He had always liked a good hunt.

"Do you know him?" Harry turned to look at Tom, his spoon still in his mouth, sucking on it for a few seconds he pulled it out with an almost obscene 'pop' he swallowed harshly when he noticed the heated look in Tom's eyes. Was it a little hot in here or was it just him?

"Unfortunately." Harry replied easily.

Tom cocked his head to the side, "Unfortunately?" he questioned.

"The boy has a big head and a larger ego. With good reason." Harry admitted grudgingly, " He's stubborn and determined. It's not a bad quality per se, but if he fixes his attention on something that he shouldn't well there could be bad consequences."

"How'd you meet him?"

Tom received a wicked smirk and he tried to cross his legs nonchalantly. This man was going to be the death of him.

"I broke into his home played with his toys and didn't pick up after myself. I like to think I thought him a little about security and about getting to cocky. That always their downfall you know. People get to cocky, they think that they are powerful, that they are invincible, this makes them make mistakes".

"Experience?"

"Mhmm, I've seen it enough times. A lot of great men have fallen that way".

Their conversation was interrupted by the Headmaster. Toms eyes flashed in irritation before Harry shot him a smirk. Tom gave Albus a huge grin and the headmaster found himself weary. Nothing that made Tom smile like that could be good.

"Did you read that article from the Daily Prophet Albus?" Tom asked innocently as he watched the old man with eyes filled with dark amusement.

Albus found his smile becoming strained. "I am not sure which article you mean. There have been many." the old man replied.

Harry smiled into his cup as he sipped his pumpkin juice before leaning back into his chair. He was going to enjoy watching Tom torment Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 9

It became fairly obvious that the new transfer student was completely smitten with the Hogwarts seer. He wasn't the only student who fancied the handsome man, but he was the only one who was bold and willing to pursue the eccentric professor.

Well everyone but Tom that is. But Tom wasn't a student.

The other professors though the seventh year's crush was "adorable" and perfectly harmless.

Tom begged to differ. And one didn't have to be a seer to see that the seventh year was going to have an accident. Preferably a life threatening one.

But no, Tom had more self control than that. Plus, Mr. Tragell didn't stand a chance against him, Harry obviously preferred Tom's company to that of the obnoxious seventh year.

Nonetheless Tom wasn't about to take the chance that Wilder Tragell would get to close to Harry.

Tom wasn't the Heir of Slytherin for nothing.

* * *

 _"Hadrian."_

Harry raised an eyebrow "Mr. Tragell, I have not given you permission to call me by my first name." the young professor stated. Green eyes flashing in anger at the dark lord's sheer impudence and familiarity.

Gellert stepped into Harry's personal space, "My apologies I was just practicing" he purred.

"Practicing?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For when I am moaning your name of course."

Harry felt his eye twitch in anger.

A cough interrupted any response Harry might have made and both student and teacher turned to look at the class room door.

Tom leaned against the door frame, "Am I interrupting?" he asked silkily his eyes gleamed as he took in the sight of the new student encroaching into his Hadrian's space.

"No."

"Yes."

"Harry can I walk you to dinner?" Tom asked choosing to ignore the new student for now. "Of course and Mr. Tragell do refrain from making those comments, I am your professor".

Tom didn't miss the possessive gleam in the boy's eye, nor the powerful burst of magic he released at being dismissed. There was something about the newcomer that didn't sit well with Tom. The boy was not what he seemed and Tom was determined to find out who he really wa, he refused to leave any chances of someone coming in and stealing Harry away.

Nonetheless Tom couldn't stop himself from asking. "He's interested in you in a personal level. Are you by any chance actually-"

"No Tom, I'm not really considering him. At all." Harry replied firmly, green eyes glowing with sincerity.

Tom was pleased and yet, "I never did ask if you are in a relationship. Are you per any chance bonded?"

Harry's lips formed a genuine smile, "No Tom, no relationship and not bonded. I don't think I will ever get bonded to be honest." getting a questioning look he ran his hand through his hair before sighing. "I never stay in one place for too long, this will probably be the last year I'm here".

Tom stiffened at the confession, "Why, do you not like it here?"

"I do enjoy this place but I know better than to hold attachments. Hey, don't give me that look, you'll finally get rid of me" Harry joked.

Tom didn't think it was funny, he was going to have to work hard and quick if he wanted to keep Harry by his side. "What would make you stay?" he asked trying to show only curiosity.

"Maybe-I-Perhaps if a certain friend of mine doesn't show up anytime soon then I might remain here and continue teaching. But I tend to become bored rather easily so..." Harry trailed off.

Tom hummed, eyes hooded as he thought of all the ways he could keep Harry _entertained._

"Maybe you will find someone that keeps you entertained." he said off handily, enjoying the startled look in the green eyes.

"Ah-Err- Yeah perhaps." Harry stammered out, swallowing harshly and turning away from the smoldering eyes.

* * *

It did not take long for Tom to find out who exactly Wilder Tragell was.

Gellert Grindelwald.

It made Tom's blood boil at the mans sheer audacity to not only come into his country but also attempt to seduce _his_ boy!

It was only the fact that the man was a Dark Lord that made Tom hold back from attacking. Tom would not underestimate his opponent but that did not mean he didn't think he could defeat him. He was just being careful, Tom refused to lose to the little shit.

* * *

Tom was not happy. The little idiot didn't know how to take a hint. Harry obviously didn't want anything to do with Gellert so why did the boy insist on throwing himself at _his_ Harry?! The blonde dark lord continued to flirt and try to touch Harry, even though his advances were not welcomed.

Tom could admit that he might have used a similar strategy once in trying to seduce the seer. But this was Harry and he knew Harry.

Harry was special, he couldn't be treated like some commoner, like some follower, because he wasn't. His boy was powerful and deserved to be respected and wooed...

...and then fucked into the mattress until he couldn't remember his own name.

Tom bit his lip as he imagined how Harry would look with his eyes wide in lust and his pink lips parted as he moaned...

Tom shook his head he cleared his thoughts. He did not need to get hard in the middle of dinner in the Great Hall. In front of all the students, speaking of students...

Tom watched the disguised Gellert sit down for dinner and with a small smirk Tom flicked his wand and leaned back to watch the show.

Gellert was sure he was making great progress. Hadrian was just playing hard to get and leading him in a merry chase but the Dark Lord was nothing but persistent and he wasn't about to let the seer escape his grasp.

Gellert was arrogant and had the belief that you should feel honored if he were to pay attention to you. His ego knew no limits. Thus every time Harry pushed him away and flat out refused him Gellert could only feel excitement at the thought having the seer submit to him.

Smiling at the thought Gellert began placing food on his plate he lifted his fork to stab the piece of chicken only to flinch in surprise as the meat let out a screech of pain. After a few attempts at trying to pierce his chicken he tried to take some other type of meat only to get the same results.

Eye twitching and with an angry flush across his cheeks Gellert began to violently stab the pieces of meat on his plate.

"Will. You. Just. Shut. Up. Already!" he said between stabs, his butter knife flashing in the light as he tore his food apart.

Placing his utensils back down casually he flicked his hair back arrogantly. "And stay dead." he stated as the meat gave one last weak screech. He looked up when he realized everything was silent, only to find the whole great hall staring at him with wide eyes.

Gellert flushed but this time in embarrassment.

He couldn't believe he had completely lost it.

This was an all time new low for the blonde Dark Lord.

It started with a snort and then a chuckle and soon the whole hall was laughing. Gellert wasn't sure what to do and decided to smile and laugh along, inside he seethed, he was going to kill whomever had done this to him.

Tom sipped his pumpkin juice and smiled as he watched Harry laugh without restrain. His heart sped up when Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and gave him a beautiful smile.

"That was great Tom".

Tom was at loss for a few moments before smiling innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about." the dark wizard noticed the look that momentarily crossed Harry's face before the boy turned slightly away.

"Of course" Harry said giving him another smile as Harry tried to compose himself and not look at the angelic face Tom was making. Grabbing his pumpkin juice he took a long swig, Tom was too handsome for his own good.

No one mentioned how strange and psychotic Gellert had looked as he stabbed his meat, preferring to be willfully blind.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I had so much fun writing Gellert's momentary loss of control. Can you imagine the scene? I hope you did! I am much fun imagining it myself._** ** _Tom just has such a delicious dark sense of humor that is appreciated by so very few, doesn't he?_**

 ** _Anyways, I wanted to characterize Gellert as arrogant but not Tom arrogant. More like he pure-blood arrogant. He has no respect for even those who are powerful. Tom on the other hand is also arrogant but meeting Harry changed him. He recognizes the seer is not only powerful but capable of destroying him and instead of wanting to insure the Master of Death could not pose a threat to him Tom respects him._**

 ** _And obviously has other naughty feelings for him. But I digress._**

 ** _I don't know if I've managed to characterize them how I wanted but I'm really trying._**

 ** _I'm working on the next chapter and I'm quite excited as we will have a certain irritated being making an appearance!_**

 ** _I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Until next time!_**


	11. Chapter 10

It was the belief among many of the Hogwarts staff that the Divination professor was oblivious to flirting.

Turns out Harry was not oblivious to the passes made at him by the female and male population, he was just to obtuse (and secretly amused) to actually acknowledge them, thus creating an image of a painfully clueless young man. Tom had figured this out of course and he had wondered why Harry had was so against entering into a relationship. Not that he wasn't happy that the boy turned down the advances made at him, especially by the new student, who after much observation and research Tom had found out to be no one other than Gellert Grindelwald himself. Tom thought killing him would be a suitable solution but he refrained from it, he didn't want to come of as desperate or immature.

If Tom was anyone else he might have felt ashamed for sabotaging the competition, but this was Tom we are talking about. He was a Dark Lord in the making and Dark Lord's are not nice or fair for that matter. So Gellert found himself in many difficult situations and Tom did it with such subtly that Gellert didn't spare him a glance. Harry was right, too much arrogance could lead to one's downfall.

Tom Riddle was looking forward to Grindelwald's defeat.

Tom learned many things from Harry through observation. The first was that Harry hated paperwork, he still wasn't sure what kind of job the man had had in the past but whatever it was he seemed to prefer the practical side. Harry was a chocoholic, he did a good job of covering this weakness but Tom was nothing but observant and dedicated, so he took to carrying different types of chocolate in an effort to discover where Harry's preference lay.

And find out he did, pomegranate chocolate became his best friend and it seemed that Harry noticed that Tom always had chocolate on him. Tom didn't mind that Harry came to him and pilfered his chocolate in fact it was just what he wanted. He felt he was making progress. It was bribing and subtle conditioning.

Tom liked to think that Harry was unconsciously connecting the good feelings that chocolate had on him with Tom. Thus chocolate goodness equals Tom and Tom equals good things and this meant that Harry visited him more often and he was subtly made to think that good things came whenever he was in the presence of Tom.

Or perhaps it wasn't really subtle conditioning since this was _Harry_ we're talking about. Tom was pretty sure the man had caught on with what he was trying to do and was simply humoring him. But Tom wasn't going to complain, especially since Harry seemed amiable to the light flirting traded between them.

Their constant interaction allowed Tom to learn about his (hopefully) soon to be lover.

Harry's mind was a gift from the gods Tom concluded after the young Divination professor had dropped by to steal some chocolate and talk. Tom didn't know how Harry did it but the amount of bullshit he spat out was amazing, the fact that no one realized it was bullshit was even more outstanding. The man ran circles around the people around him, Tom found himself been railed in as well and he couldn't find it in himself to even be angered by this boys abilities to make the most intelligent man look like a fool or at least think himself one. Tom found himself amused instead and actually enjoyed hearing Harry weave his tale's.

Thus the days went by with two dark lords vying for the attention of the Master of Death, Harry was both amused and secretly flattered (more with Tom as he appreciated the effort Tom made to know more about him).

It was unfortunate, however, that it would not remain so, Death was approaching, hunting. And with an accidental slip of a word from Fate he was able to locate his wayward Master. So it was with a sharp smile that Death found himself in the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

A tarot card spread lay in front of every student as Harry walked among them and silently observed as they made predictions and interpretations. A chill of foreboding had him shivering and stiffening, a sharp inhalation of breath and his single step back had the attention of all the class on him. Yet Harry had eyes for one sole entity. Death.

Death stood in his doorway, pale skin, bottomless black eyes and a dark tattered cloak adorned his shoulders. His chiseled features gave him an otherworldly, unnatural, beauty. Green eyes were wide and a large smile suddenly split the divination professors face.

"Mort!"Harry called out in apparent joy. He received a blank look but Harry was undeterred as he quickly rushed forward, arms wide as if the hug his companion.

Unfortunately, or in this case fortunately, Harry did not in fact greet Death and hug him like old friends. Instead at the very last second as he threw himself forward Harry turned into a black cat and bolted out of the classroom. More than one jaw dropped in surprise and this was soon followed by a loud click as all the students closed their mouths upon spotting the dark look in those eerie black eyes. Swallowing they watched as the mysterious "Mort" calmly turned around to pursue their wayward professor, but not before spotting that threatening smile that made more than one students shiver in fear.

Harry sprinted from his classroom on the seventh floor towards freedom, feline paws making no sound as he jumped from one staircase to another and turned sharp corners. Skidding to a halt he transformed back into his human upon realizing that Death had cut him off. His powers were currently being locked down and it was with slight trepidation that Harry quickly continued to run, knowing that Death was playing with him.

"Master..." a deep voice breathed out near his ear. Harry turned his smile trembling on his lips as he tried to keep it in place.

Harry gave a shaky laugh, "Hello dearest, have you forgiven me yet?" he asked as he watched a tall figure emerge from the shadows.

"Oh no, I haven't forgiven you. The time I spent looking for you gave me much to think about and I can assure you your punishment will not be light. I have to thank you for letting your creativity rub off me."

Harry frowned, "You cannot blame me for what happened! Have you forgotten about your own actions?!"

"I was younger and bored."

"Exactly and I am young and I was bored! I would have fixed everything eventually! Sure the paperwork would have taken a while to finally finish but it would have gotten done. But noooo you decided to throw me among them and I was forced to run. I am sorry for leaving you with the job but I refuse to apologize for what led to my actions!"

Death pinched his nose, his Master made a good argument but he would not get off so easily. " Fine, but you will be filling out all of the paperwork and there is a lot of it. Your employee's decided to take a vacation, a paid one."

Harry paled, "You mean no one has done paperwork since my absence?"

Death gave him a sharp smile, "Yes and that is not your punishment Master. Your punishment is something I believe will keep you from rushing into things" he purred in delight. Death smirked and looked down pointedly, his master gasped in horror.

"You didn't..." Harry said his voice trembling and his body frozen, he dared not look, he couldn't.

Death watched as his Master lifted a trembling hand but froze and whimpered, reluctant to look. Green eyes pleaded at him but all he did was raise an eyebrow.

Harry felt his breath come out in quick pants. Death wouldn't, couldn't surely he wasn't so cruel?

Had his servant really gotten rid of his _privates?!_

Harry could feel nothing, he wasn't sure if his bits were still attached to him. So it was with trembling hands and an almost soundless whimper that he slowly began to unzip his jeans.

 _Please, please, please,_ he begged.

Harry pulled open his jeans, then his boxers and stared. His dick was intact and in its rightful place. But he couldn't feel it!

It was much to the horror and embarrassment of the Master of Death, in which he found himself with his pants unzipped and his hand in boxers and it was with a sharp inhalation, followed by the sound of someone choking, that told him that he was not alone.

It was with mortification that Harry dragged his eyes up and found himself staring at the frozen form of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"I can explain." He said weakly, cheeks burning ferociously.

"Can you?" Death interrupted as he dragged attention towards himself. "After all from my perspective it doesn't look good for you. After all, the divination professor is in the middle of an apparently seemingly empty hall, with his jeans undone, giving himself a hand job-" his Master made a sound, much like that of a cat chocking on a hair ball, but he ignored it and continued. "-for all intents and purposes. I would recommend removing my hand if I were you. I can hear the students coming out of their classrooms, unless of course you are into that sort of thing. Hmm, never pegged you for an exhibitionist."

Harry glared at the entity, removing his hand and quickly zipping up. "That is not true and you know it! I couldn't feel my cock and you threatened to make it disappear! Of course I was going to check if it was still there and even now I can't feel it! I need it for Merlin's sake! I apologize, I am sorry for leaving you to clean up my mess, but please can't we... can't you undo whatever it is you did?"

Death stared at Harry pensively. Meanwhile Tom found himself confused and suspicious of the handsome stranger that seemed to be very familiar with Harry. Unable to stand being ignored Tom took a step forward.

"Who is this Harry?"

"Harry? Hmm have you formed attachments Master, and to Tom Riddle of all people." Death asked as he waved his hand and Harry sighed in relief upon being able to feel his private bits once more.

"Tom this is, Mort. Mort this is Tom. Mort is my…right hand man? He work's for me. Mort don't antagonize Tom".

Death shrugged and turned, "Come along then you have work to do." Harry hesitated unsure of whether he really wanted to go back.

"Wait you can't leave!" Tom gripped Harry's arm, panic settling at the pit of his stomach. Tom watched as _Mort_ ran a hand through his Harry's hair, dark eyes studied Tom before the man leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear.

Death smirked and placed a kiss on his Master's neck, enjoying the look of jealousy and anger in young Riddle's eyes, "One chance Riddle, you only get one chance."he said. His Master looked suitably confused and Death chuckled before caressing his Master's nape he whispered a few words and then he faded into the shadows, amusement and curiosity allowing him to not ' _persuade'_ his Master to leave with him.

Harry turned, eyes wide and unbelieving, Tom still held onto his arm but Harry had hardly noticed as he was wondering if he was technically off the hook. Sure he had almost lost his dick today but in the grand scheme of things it didn't seem like he was being punished. Well he hadn't been punished for too long.

Harry wondered if this meant he didn't have to do any paperwork. The answer to his internal question was given as single vanilla folder floated towards him. Harry knew what lay inside was an infinite number of reports made to fit in a thin folder. He just knew that Death had probably made the stupid folder immortal after Harry, in a fit of rage had once lost it and ripped and burned his paperwork.

Death had found his Master cackling and dancing in delight as the paperwork burned around him. The immortal entity had thought it necessary for his Master to take a vacation after that incident. It wouldn't do to have a mad man being the Master of Death after all.

Harry cursed before sighing in defeat. "Looks like I'll be doing paperwork" the man suddenly smiled brightly at Tom, "However, it seems like I will be staying for much longer that I had anticipated!"

Tom almost sighed in relief. Crushing the strongest urge to claim the green eyed man who was smiling brightly at him, especially after the events that had just occurred, instead he settled for looping their arms and smiling, "Let us go to dinner then." and almost like an after thought Tom added mischievously, "So how much do you think a memory of finding you with your hands inside your pants is worth?"

"Tom!" Harry spluttered, before smiling as he watched Tom throw his head back and laugh without restraint.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay so I feel the need to clarify a few things just in case. First some might think that Harry got of easy, but I mean, the man almost had his bits chopped up sooo... Plus Death has certain plans for Harry and it is to his benefit if his Master remains were he is.**_

 _ **There also might be some confusion about Death being able to cut off Harry 'death' powers. I like to think of Harry although he is powerful and immortal he is not Death and is not up to Deaths caliber. Death is an ancient entity that has existed for a very, very, very long time. Harry is someone that allowed Death to have more of a personality, without Harry Death wouldn't really have a conscious it would just be. Plus Harry has a human body and although he looks very much the same as he regularly looks like when he has his MoD garb, a human body cannot support all of the powers of Death.**_

 ** _Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you for all your lovely comments. I quite enjoy reading your reviews as they always give me encouragement!_**


	12. Chapter 11

It wasn't difficult for Harry to absolutely abhor Grindelwald, the Master of Death hated being treated like a possession, like he was some type of toy. Gellert would approach him and always try to show his dominance over him. He would lay a possessive hand on his back, or grip his arm, his body always tilted towards Harry and towering over him. Trying to make a claim upon his person. Who the fuck did he think he was?! To try to stake a claim on the Master of Death, _idiot._

Harry obviously didn't allow this and he retaliated effectively to the advances made, nonetheless the man was persistent. And while he despised Gellert's flirtatious behavior Harry preened under the attentions of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom appreciated his more eccentric side, always smiling in amusement or fondness, sometimes in exasperation but Tom was very well aware that his eccentricity was part of his personality and he took all in a stride.

After the constant harassment on Harry's person, the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Master of Death spent the weekend coming up with strange and fairly impossible ways for Gellert to die out, of amusement. Harry took it upon himself to make some of them come true, he wasn't going to actually _kill_ the German dark lord but he was planning on giving him a good scare.

Thus the following week Gellert found himself constantly on edge as he was bombarded by life threatening events.

On Monday Gellert found himself attacked by his soup, a flash of green struck him and he was thrown of his seat. The staff were not amused by what they believed was Gellert's attempt at humor.

Tuesday found the boy coming to breakfast in a good mood having received chocolates for some reason. What followed next was the poor boy being gifted mounds upon mounds of chocolate and feeling the compulsive need to eat every single box of chocolate he was gifted. He ended up in the hospital wing, chocolate overdose.

Harry's personal favorite was the giant meatball that chased Gellert through the halls, intent on plastering him onto the floor. Tom, on the other hand, enjoyed watching a pack of birds trying to peck the boy to death.

It was a good week for both men, but it left Tom with many questions and no answers. Tom learned that when it came to his seer it was better to go with the flow and not question certain things.

Harry couldn't say he felt guilty about any of his actions, he wasn't doing any real harm. Gellert should feel lucky, Harry was the Master of Death after all and he could do much worse things than an attempted murder through avian means or having creepy stuff animals attempt to assassinate Gellert in his sleep.

* * *

It was months into the school term when Tom decided to raise the stakes, he had it all planned out, but even the best laid out plans fall short under the cruel hand of chance. Tom only barely restrained himself from cursing the false Slytherin idiot who was throwing himself at his Harry, the main reason being that he could see the fury lighting those beautiful green eyes.

Harry let out a frustrated growl an threw his vanilla folder across the room.

It was ridiculous.

The amount of paperwork he had been left with had made him develop a twitch and to his horror it wasn't even an adorable twitch. Maybe he could pass it off as wink? After all, a wink could only make him that much more attractive.

Harry let out a resigned sigh. Why couldn't people be creative when they died? At least that way he wouldn't be so bored after hours of reading, signing and filing. He pouted and sulked for a few moments before picking up the indestructible vanilla folder, there was no use in throwing a tantrum, it would fix nothing. But damn if it made him feel good.

 _"Hadrian."_ A familiar voice purred, making said professor look up and tense at the approaching figure. Harry did not bother to respond, instead he narrowed his eyes at the German Dark Lord, green emeralds darkening in warning.

Before Harry could move he found himself pinned to his chair by a larger body pressing against him. Lips brutally assaulted his and Harry felt a fire of shear anger in the pit of his stomach. His hands came up and forcefully pushed Gellert away and rose to his feet, his hand coming up to wipe his lips.

"Do not ever do that again! I've been putting up with you but I refuse to continue doing so. Do you have no respect for my personal space?!" Harry hissed out, face flushed in anger.

"You allow Riddle to touch you. All I did was steal a kiss I could see he was planning on doing it soon so I thought I could take it first." Gellert said smugly, "After all, spoils go to the victor right?"

Harry approached him in anger, his magic cackling around him, "I allow Tom near me because he respects me and my boundaries! He does not push me and make me uncomfortable like you do! I know that Tom wouldn't steal a kiss because if he really wanted he would give me a chance to back away, unlike you he respects me and frankly I would pick him over you any day! Now get out and don't come back. Leave the school and go back to your country before I destroy you myself!"

Tom took a step back as Harry threw the disguised Dark Lord out of his office with a wave of his hand. Smiling at the rumpled figure Tom stepped over Gellert and into the office closing the door in the mans face. "You know I had it all planned out" Harry looked up as Tom strode in and pressed his hip against his desk. "I was going to bribe you with some chocolate, take you out to dinner and tell you that I have every intention of courting you and that I have been doing so for the last few months. I must admit I didn't quite expect to see Gellert taking liberties from you".

Harry felt a blush attempting to spread across his cheeks, Tom was too handsome and charming for his own good, but it was the honesty that really got to him. "Why did you not interrupt?"

"You are a powerful wizard Harry, I know you can take care of yourself you don't _need_ me. That doesn't mean I wish you would it also doesn't mean I didn't want to curse our fake student until he couldn't walk." Harry smiled and leaned forward, "So where's my chocolate?" Tom couldn't stop the sheepish smile pulling at his lips, "I may have ate it all. I was attempting to keep my temper under control".

"Ah no problem I'm sure I could still get a taste."Tom felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as Harry pulled him forward their lips only inches apart, "If you let me that is".

Tom didn't think twice and crossed the small space between their lips, Harry tasted better than he had imagined, a tentative tongue stroke his own and Tom returned the gesture with confidence. Heat curled at the pit of his stomach as he heard and felt the soft moan Harry gave. His hand slipped to grip the silky black locks while his other arm wrapped around Harry's waist and pressed their bodies closer.

They broke apart with harsh panting, staring down at Harry Tom felt his arms tightened around the man, he wanted to kiss him again, he wanted to touch and to ravish and it was taking all of his self control not to do something stupid. He opted for holding his Harry tightly into his embrace and waiting for his heart rate and breathing to fall under his control once again. "So that dinner?" Tom laughed and pressed a kiss onto his boys lips, "Right, come on then".


	13. Chapter 12

The date with Tom Riddle had gone well, extremely well. Harry had been very aware of Tom's charm but it was the man's almost imperceptible nervousness that made Harry smile in fondness and which truly captured his affections. Harry was much older than Tom but Tom tended to see Harry as much younger than himself. Harry believed this was due to his shorter and more delicate body as well as his mostly eccentric and childish personality. Harry didn't really mind Toms protective streak, the Master of Death found it oddly endearing. Tom's nervousness had caused a few incidents that had the young man turning a beautiful, and rather fetching red.

The first event had occurred when they were led to their table. Tom, being the ever so perfect gentleman, pulled out Harry's chair. However in his rush to help Harry into his seat and in his nervousness and excitement, Tom had managed to miss the young woman who was walking by. In her mid twenties, with a bright pink dress (that reminded Harry most frighteningly of Umbridge) and two inch heels the slightest, accidental mind you, brush of Tom against her form had her toppling. And how beautiful did she topple. Tom watched in horror, as she had let out an unholy screech, while Harry had watched in amusement as she fell and landed on her back her legs sticking up and displaying her in a most unsightly manner. Harry couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for her, she had offended half of the staff and had been a horrible bitch before she had proceeded to walk away. Harry liked to think it was Karma. Of course Tom wasn't worried about having caused the woman in pink to fall, he was more worried about the impression he would leave on his date. Luckily for him Harry had a rather unique personality and a dark sense of humor.

"Karma's a bitch." Harry had said simply, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Tom had been reminded of the reason why he had become so infatuated with this man.

It was while they were having their appetizers that the next event occurred. Tom enjoyed seeing Harry smile, the divination professor seemed to come to life. It was while staring at him and trying to eat a mozzarella stick that Tom found himself poking himself in the face. Once more he flushed in embarrassment. Harry had only smiled, he was amused but mostly he just thought Tom was adorable, before leaning forward and wiping Tom's nose before placing a sweet kiss on his pink cheeks.

The third incident had been Mort's fault, Harry was absolutely sure of this. They had been chatting while they dined, enjoying each other's company when Harry had gone to stab his baby tomato. Harry and Tom had watched as little red ball flew of Harry's plate and hit the married couple across from them. The curly haired woman who had been hit had frozen before looking up at her husband, her face disturbingly blank.

Here is where they had a chance to apologize and fix everything. Harry could have come clean, but something stopped him, perhaps it was curiosity or his self preservation telling him it was best to keep quiet. Honestly anything could have been going through the Master of Death's mind but the point is Harry remained quiet and so did Tom and they watched, wide eyed and silent as the middle aged curly haired wife slowly placed down her fork.

It was with torturous slow movement that the women grabbed her steak with her fingers and flung it at her husband. The soft background chatter that was usually present in a restaurant was completely absent as everyone remained quiet and frozen. It was the calm before the storm and like any calm before the storm it must always end and end it did. Everything happened rather quickly after that, one moment the man had a face full of steak and the next the wife had a face full of spaghetti. After that war broke out and innocent bystanders became part of the war. It was amidst the chaos that Tom and Harry had managed to make their escape.

Tom looked at Harry for few moments before they both dissolved into a fit of laughter. Harry had bits of bread on his hair and a streak of ketchup on his cheek. While Tom had ice cream dripping from his cheek and down his neck, his curls having sustained no damage.

"This was the greatest date ever." Harry said sincerely before adding, "And I must say that I have never been the reason why somebody started a food fight."

Tom chuckled, the dinner hadn't gone like he had planned but he wouldn't have changed a damn thing, it had been so...Harry-like. "I think it was perfect."

Upon arriving back at Hogwarts Harry and Tom were confronted with a furious and vindictive German Dark Lord. It seemed that the man didn't take rejection very well, he had thrown a rather violent tantrum before he was ejected of the school grounds by the Hogwarts wards. It was at the front of the gates that Gellert stood.

His face etched in anger, eyes blazing and blond curls wiping around wildly, his magic crackling around him. Harry had frowned, lips pulled down in annoyance. His date had ended wonderfully and he was reluctant to end it on a bad note. Tom had already pulled out his wand, ready to go wand to wand with the blond. But Harry had a much better idea and with a snap of his fingers he had his trusty servant Mort removing Gellert from the premises and dumping him somewhere in the forest in Germany.

Tom found himself blinking in surprise before turning to look at his date, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Harry smiled back innocently and instead asked, "So are we official? Can I say you're my partner/lover?" Tom smiled, "Of course, everyone needs to be aware of your new status. Here I got this for you." Tom pulled out an Ouroboros bracelet and Harry let out a low whistle as Tom placed it on his wrist. Two ruby eyes shined brilliantly and stared back at him, "If this doesn't scream stay back I don't know what will." Harry commented dryly.

Tom hesitated, "If it makes you uncomfortable…"he trailed off as he found himself with an armful of Harry. "Of course not, I think it's perfect. Plus I got you something to and it would be a bit hypocritical of me if I said it was too much."

Tom was presented with silver interlocking chains and it was with a gasp of surprise that he felt Harry's magic brush against him before settling around the bracelet around his wrist.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Tom asked cheekily as he found himself outside of Harry's room. The raven haired man put on a pensive expression before smiling wickedly, "Oh you definitely deserve one." he said before pulling the taller man towards him into a passionate and bruising kiss. A kiss which became the talk of the castle the next morning after several portraits talked, fanning their blushing cheeks, about the passionate kiss between the defense and divination professor.

It was with a mournful sigh that many girls and boys found themselves bemoaning over the new relationship status of their crushes. And yet, it was with almost frightening fervor that a not very well known cult found itself rising from the broken hearts that were left in the wake of the new relationship. A group that was delighted over the outcome and found themselves screaming "The ship has sailed!" Squealing and prancing about as they watched the soft blushes in their divination professor and the smug smiles of their defense professor.


	14. Chapter 13

"I won't be here during the weekend, I have some things that I have to take care of so I won't be coming around in the evening." Harry nodded in understanding, "Alright I'll just work on some papers and have Mort over for tea. Do be careful, I'll see you soon." Harry said placing a kiss on his lovers lips.

Albus Dumbledore would admit that he felt a mixture of relief and jealousy coursing through him every time he spotted the unconventional pair. Hadrian and Tom made a beautiful but unexpected couple. Two completely different personalities that shouldn't have found comfort, much less affection in one another. And yet they seemed to work well. It was only for this reason that Albus allowed himself to believe that Tom might hold some genuine affection for the seer.

The idea that Tom might actually feel something close to love or affection brought much relief to Albus. For surely a man who can love must have some goodness in him. The jealousy had much more to do with Dumbledore's own tragic love story than that of the new couple. Nonetheless he managed to feel genuinely happy for the two young lovers, this however did not mean he would not have a quick word with Hadrian. Albus felt it was his responsibility to at least warn the professor about some of Tom's less charming attributes, and what better day to do this than when Tom happened to be going of for the day?

Tom pulled of his hood as he found himself inside his manor, dark eyes took in the sight of his friends and followers. "My Lord." they greeted in reverence. Tom waved his hand in dismissal and they all took a seat a few moments after Tom had sat on his throne.

"I have news for all of you. First I would like to address the rumors of my involvement with Hadrian. I am indeed seeing him and I plan on keeping him, forever. He's mine and none of you will hurt him or attempt any type of foolishness without grave consequences. Secondly, Gellert Grindelwald also happened to attempt to court my lover at the same time I was and he didn't take Hadrian's rejection well. As you might have guessed he will most likely be seeking to invade us out of spite and perhaps in hopes of trying to take Hadrian from my side. It won't work of course, but I want you all to keep an eye out for any unusual or suspicious activity that might be connected with Grindelwald's movement. Any questions?"

"Will we be meeting him, your future Consort I mean?"

Tom hesitated for only a second before answering slowly, "Yes. I plan to introduce him to all of you. He is a seer, as some of you might not be aware of, and there is a possibility he might already know of us and of what I do. So there won't be much of an introduction on his part. Nonetheless expect to meet him soon and I hope none of you disappoint me with your behavior or lack of dueling practice." the last was said in a deliberately sharp tone, it was both a warning and a command.

Tom nodded in satisfaction at their response before making himself comfortable as he listened to the reports of his men.

The meeting was short when compared to the other meetings held before, but Tom didn't mind, he was eager to get back to his partner and he immediately handed out tasks to his men. He asked Lestrange and Malfoy to remain behind as he dismissed the rest.

Clearing his throat nervously Tom asked them both to take a seat. "I wish for Hadrian to officially meet you both before anyone else." Tom said. "I was thinking that a meal in my gardens might be adequate."

"Of course!" "We would love to! But why not at a restaurant?"

To Lestrange and Malfoy's astonishment, Tom blushed slightly before smiling sheepishly and answering. "That might not be a good idea. When I took him out to eat we ended up being the cause for the food fight reported in the Daily Prophet."

Abraxas straightened, "But it was reported that an old married couple started it!"

"Ah well, you see, Harry was trying to stab his baby tomato when it went flying of his plate and hit the oddly silent married couple. After that, chaos ensued and we escaped with food on our persons. I happened to have one of the greatest times ever but I would like to avoid another incident similar to that one. A nice normal and peaceful meal would be much more welcomed."

The two men chuckled softly before nodding in agreement.

"I must admit," began Darius Lestrange, "I did not expect you both to end up together. Hadrian is an interesting character, a wild spirit, and very unpredictable. He has the amazing ability to both stand out and blend in, he would make a formidable enemy and an even better ally."

Tom twirled his wand in thought. It was true, Harry had an amazing talent to bend situations to his benefit, through blending in or capturing everyone's attention. If they had gone to school together as students, then perhaps things would have gone differently for both of them. Tom wasn't sure how he would have handled the man. In his school years he had been arrogant and knowing Harry, the man would have probably enjoyed antagonizing him. Tom liked to think that he would have eventually realized how amazing the boy was and would have eventually come to adore him as much as he did today. But then again he might have realized this too late and would have found Harry slipping through his grasp.

Tom was just glad he had met Hadrian, it pained him to think of a life without having met the raven haired man. With a sigh he rose from his chair, "I'll send you both an invitation with the date and time of our lunch date. I really appreciate you both doing this for me. I must get going I left Hadrian alone and he tends to get into trouble whenever he is bored."

* * *

A loud thump resounded through the classroom as Harry's forehead met his desk. Groaning the man allowed himself a few moments to whine and stamp his feet before straightening and grabbing his quill in determination, internally he prayed for a distraction.

A knock on his door had him immediately dropping his quill and rushing to open it, happy that his prayers had been answered. "Headmaster Dumbledore!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Hadrian my boy, can I have a word with you?" Harry nodded and allowed the man to come in. The dark haired man quickly strode to his desk and with a sweep of his arm pushed everything of his desk before taking out a tea set, not caring about the sheets of paper and broken ink-pots he had been the cause of.

Albus blinked at the monstrosity in front of him. A tiny teapot, no bigger than his palm, and two huge teacups sat in front of him. Hesitantly he took the huge teacup, he found himself needing to use both his hands to lift the cup to his lips, his eyes widened upon seeing the seer lift the cup with one hand, his pinky sticking out slightly as he sipped the hot liquid.

Harry placed his cup down elegantly, internally snickering as he watched Albus have trouble with his own cup, and opened his desk drawer, rummaging inside he pulled out a platter of cookies and set them down. "What did you need Headmaster?" he asked sweetly.

Albus smiled, his face strained as he was forced to take a bag of Harry's animal shaped cinnamon cookies that were handed to him. He had given the boy a warning about Tom and his dark ways. Warning him that Tom wasn't a good person and had much darkness in him, but with Harry's love, Tom was sure to change. Albus wasn't sure Harry had heard a word of what he had said. The boy had spent the whole time stuffing himself with cookies, biting the head of each cookie before eating the legs and leaving the body for last. He could have sworn he heard tiny cries of help as Hadrian chewed on the cookies. It had been disturbing to watch the boy play with his food.

Harry had felt no need to listen to Albus, as soon as the man had said, "I must warn you about Tom…" Harry had stopped listening. He had spent the rest of the time imaging that the animal cookies were alive and had fooled around with them. Harry had made no move to kick Albus out though, he was just glad he had an excuse to not do his paperwork. It was with sadness that Harry handed Albus a bag of animal cookies and watched him leave.

It was only a few minutes later that Harry remembered the talent show. With a cry of triumph the Master of Death ran out of the classroom to chase after the Headmaster.

Harry skipped down the halls, singing at the top of lungs and twirling around. "Headmaster!" he called out in excitement as he spotted Albus' colorful robes. "I've just had the most marvelous idea! Why don't I help put on the talent show!"

Albus paled, "No!" he blurted out. "I mean" he quickly tried to amend, "that sounds nice but I would like this to be a student run event." Harry pouted before narrowing his eyes, "You don't think I can handle it do you?! Well I can assure you I can most definitely help put on the show. Why, I could even be one of the participants! Watch, I can totally try out!"

Albus could only run after his professor as he rushed of to who knew where. It wasn't that he didn't think the man couldn't handle it. It was that the man was bound to do something crazy and over the top and frankly, his divination professor could be rather frightening when he made his mind to do something.

Harry laugh under his breath as Albus ran after him, green eyes widened upon spotting Tom and without much thought Harry launched himself at the brown eyed man.

Tom caught Harry with a small oomph, his own eyes widening upon spotting Albus Dumbledore stopping a few feet away from them as the old man tried to catch his breath. "Do I want to know?" he asked as he placed a kiss on Harry's parted lips.

"I did nothing." Harry replied before allowing Tom to dip his tongue inside his mouth, deepening their kiss. Parting reluctantly Tom smiled bemusedly, "Well we have a lunch date with Abraxas and Darius next week. You feeling up to it?" "Of course! I can't wait."

Albus let out a sigh of relief, he didn't know what Harry had planned to do before he bumped into Tom but Albus was going to count his blessings. As long as the man was kept entertained then he would stay out of trouble and hopefully out of Albus' hair.

* * *

"Am I going to be formally meeting your Tom as well Master?" Harry tripped over his chair in surprise, Mort having frightened him by his sudden appearance. "What do you mean?" Harry asked warily as he shuffled the parchments on his desk.

"Well aren't you meeting Voldemort's friends this weekend? Doesn't that mean that I should meet the mortal as well. After all this relationship seems to be serious. Or am I wrong young Master?"

Harry glared at the entity, "Of course it's serious!" he stated angrily. His anger quickly deflated upon the realization at what Mort was hinting at, biting his lip he looked at his friend, a lost expression on his face. "I—" he began only to be interrupted by his lover's entrance. "Harry!"

Harry turned to Tom, noting his wide eyes and pale face. Frowning he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Albus bloody Dumbledore!" Tom said in frustration, "He's setting me up to look a like a Dark Lord, like the very incarnation of evil!"

Harry let out a sigh as he approached his lover. Wrapping his arms around the man's waist he gave him a quick peck on the lips before tugging him towards the armchair. "What exactly did he do, luv?"

Tom placed Harry on his lap as he took a seat. Burying his nose into his lovers neck he inhaled sharply, allowing himself to relax. Removing his face from Harry's neck, Tom leaned his chin on his lovers shoulders before answering Harry's question. "He's using my heritage against me, saying that as Slytherin's Heir I am attempting to finish my ancestors work. He also used the fact that I own a basilisk against me."

Tom allowed Harry to comfort him as he thought of a way to keep his reputation intact and from being dragged through the mud. "Don't worry too much about it. I have a plan." Tom blinked in surprise and looked into his emerald eyes, "You do?"

Harry flicked his forehead, making Tom jerk back before looking at him in surprise. "I'm not just a pretty face Tom. And I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm a seer." Harry said, pouting slightly.

Tom immediately backtracked, "I didn't mean anything by that!" he exclaimed. Tom wasn't stupid, he had observed enough relationships to know that one wrong move could make his boyfriend give him the silent treatment for days!

Harry only hummed, his eyes narrowed before he pushed himself to his feet. "Well then I need to meet with a certain reporter! I'll be back in let's say three hours or so." Tom immediately grabbed Harry's wrist, "Wait I'll go with you. If you don't mind that is."

Harry grinned, "Nah, it's cool. I'll just speak to her in private, I want it to be a surprise for you. Come on, we have to hurry."

The two men made their way to the Ministry of Magic and headed towards the Records and Archives Department. Tom smirking as Harry waved around a parchment that allowed them to access the archives. The dark lord didn't question how Harry had managed that, his seer was full of mysteries and questions better left unanswered. They spent very little time in the archives, with Harry seeming to know exactly what he wanted and where it was located they were in and out of there in an hour. Upon questioning his lover, Tom only received a smug smile but no other response. He decided to enjoy the ride and followed Harry as they made their way out of the Ministry.

Tom raised an eyebrow in surprise as he was led to the Daily Prophet building, he silently admired as his boyfriend talked his way all the way up to the editor's office. Tom smiled in amusement as Harry gave him a quick kiss before slipping into the room. The Dark Lord Voldemort did not mind waiting for the raven haired man to work his magic. He took a seat and waited patiently, inwardly wondering what exactly Harry had planned.

A few moments later his lover emerged with a wicked smirk on his lips. Tom was leaning back against the wall, and immediately straightened, eyes shining with curiosity. Harry noticed the many looks Tom was getting from the female and male workers, his lips curled up in amusement upon noticing how Tom had eyes for no one but him. Harry was more than pleased. Tom was a handsome man, but his true personality was a bit more abrasive and dark than many were comfortable with it. Fortunately for Tom, Harry happened to enjoy the darkness that Tom possessed in him. It made the dark lord an interesting figure, one that could capture and keep Harry's attention.

Tom inwardly smiled in amusement as Harry wrapped a possessive hand around his arm and leaning forward to give him a quick kiss. Tom gave Harry a knowing look, eyes filled with mirth as Harry dragged them out of the building once more. "I expect I will be seeing the results of your efforts tomorrow in the morning newspaper?"

"Yes. I expect you will enjoy the article very much, you might even want to frame it."

Tom hummed in response, placing his hand on Harry's waist as the man chattered away, oblivious to the look he was getting from a blonde male reporter. Tom shot the man a glare mentally imprinting the blonde's man's face into his mind, just in case he continued to express interest in _his Harry_.

"Can I get a hint?" Tom asked. Harry rocked on his feet pensively, "Alright. Let's just say Albus is a hypocrite and leave it at that."

If Tom didn't have such great control over his mask he was sure his mouth would have been hanging open in a very unattractive way. "Wait! You can't just say that and walk away!"

Harry smirked, "Well you did ask for a hint. I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"You evil man." Tom said, amusement bleeding through his tone as he watched his lover walk away. Harry turned around and winked salaciously at him, Tom found himself chasing after his lover, hoping to cash in on the silent promise the wink gave; momentarily forgetting about one Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 ** _A/N: You wonderful and beautiful people! Thanks for being patient and encouraging and thank you for all your lovely comments. I read every. single. one. of. them. And they always make me smile and continue to inspire me._**

 ** _I enjoy reading your reactions to my writing so thanks for commenting on them! And no I haven't seen a Very Potter Musical, but I'll make sure to do it!_**

 ** _Cheers, *holds up a glass of wine* and here's to quicker updates!_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any works of fiction that I make reference to in this chapter, each work belongs to their respective writer/creator.**

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore, hero or Dark Lord in hiding?**

That was the title of the morning newspaper, to say that Tom was shocked was the understatement of the century.

Harry watched in great satisfaction as the Great Hall seemed to go into shocked silence, before suddenly bursting into a cacophony of sounds.

Their reactions were...

 _Simply. Delicious_.

Of course the newspaper article would be damaging, planting seeds of doubts in the minds of the wizardry population, yet, there would be those who would refuse to believe what the news claimed. It was for this reason that Harry had made the news article had just the right amount of vitriol to bring doubt and curiosity to the fickle and impressionable minds of the reader.

The article, which Harry had read with great satisfaction, brought forth Albus Dumbledore's sordid past.

Harry didn't actually believe Albus was a dark lord, much less evil. He was just...misguided and with a sense of infallibility, he played God when he had no right to do so.

Tom, much to Harry's amusement, seemed to be overflowing with malicious glee, the man's urge to cackle just barely restrained. "Look Harry, listen to this!" clearing his throat Tom began to recite, _"Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald put there heads together and began to make plans to enslave the muggle population, plans that the current Dark Lord Grindelwald is implementing to this very day. It is no doubt, a frightening thought, to think that our children are currently being taught by Grindelwald's lover, a man who helped plan the terror we currently face ourselves with it."_ This is gold luv, gold! I really am going to frame this."

Harry smiled fondly before saying, "Ah, don't get to excited, there is still more to come."

True to the seer's word an onslaught of events preceded the newspaper. The first was the outcry of the public, followed by an investigation by the Ministry. This resulted in Dumbledore being demoted, he was going to be fired but Harry had stepped in and the man found himself with his old teaching job. A quick word with Tom had convinced the Dark Lord to see the benefit of keeping his transfiguration professor close.

Tom Marvolo Riddle found himself with the position of Headmaster. A bit of flattering on the man's part had definitely helped him attain the position, but overall it seemed that the general opinion was already heading down that road.

The Master of Death watched this all with a small smile on his lips. The events unfolding in front of him bringing about a deep sense of satisfaction in him. He had created all of this chaos, and in the process had placed his lover as Headmaster of Hogwarts, the only place he had considered home. Tom Riddle now held a lot more of political power and if he were to defeat the Dark Lord Grindelwald then there wouldn't be any opposition for him to become Minister. His name was already known through his socializing and his NEWT and OWL scores. Becoming headmaster would only bring him more recognition.

Of course, Harry hadn't done all of this just for his lover. The man needed some entertainment, and although he was very happy with Tom, Harry just couldn't keep himself from creating chaos to keep himself entertained. But to be fair, being around Tom was bound to keep him on his toes. His lover was one of those people who could truly change the path of history, meaning that he would never be bored around him and vice versa.

It was a few days later that Tom and Harry were able to sit down and talk. With everything being turned on it's head they had had very little time to spend together alone. It was with curiosity and amusement that Tom asked, "Did everything go as planned?" The answer he received had him choking on his tea.

"I didn't actually plan all of this. I knew that the article was bound to shake things up but I didn't know how much." Sipping his tea Harry added, "Plus I like to keep things interesting and I wanted to be surprised." Smiling he mused, "And I was definitely surprised."

"Tell me, how did you get all of that information and why did you not use it before? I know you didn't _see_ it."

"Bathilda Bagshot. She's Grindelwald's aunt and the link between him and Dumbledore." Harry didn't tell him that the information had come from another life, one in which the woman had been conned into giving information by a blonde pesky reporter. Nevertheless that wasn't very important. What was important was that his lover keep from asking to many questions when Harry could not answer honestly. It weigh heavily on his mind. The fact that he was immortal, had lived and had many lovers before him, but that he had never loved so deeply like he did right this instant.

"Are we still going to go visit your friends?" Harry asked, redirecting the conversation. He would think about his little immortality problem later, much later.

* * *

"Lord Malfoy, Lord Lestrange. Great to see you both. Please call me Hadrian or Harry if you feel comfortable enough." Harry said with a smile as he shook their hands. The four men were seated at a restaurant, Tom finding himself reserving a table at Harry's insistence. They were in a private booth and although Tom was slightly apprehensive of something going wrong he was reassured that nothing would go wrong while they dined. Tom saw the loophole in this statement but decided that it would be nice to eat at a fancy restaurant for first introductions. After all, first impressions meant everything.

Thus came the ever so annoying question of what to wear. Harry had, in the end, opted for red robes, finding amusement in how much the color seemed to bother his lover. Tom had huffed at his lovers amusement and had opted for green and black robes. A representation of his house and lineage.

Abraxas and Darius had opted for more neutral colors due to their Lords recommendation. Abraxas wore a nice blue robe and Darius a deep purple, almost black one.

Upon arriving at their table greetings were exchanged. Tom had taken out Harry's chair, making sure that there was no one around that he could accidentally bump into. His lover had raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching up in a suppressed smile. Tom had given him a quick sheepish look before turning his attention back to his friends/followers. He was a bit wary, not wanting to make mistakes in front of the two men who respected him deeply.

"It's our pleasure to meet you. Please call me Abraxas."

"You may call me Darius. Thank you for the offer Hadrian."

Conversation flowed easily between the small group, Harry's sharp wit and dark sense of humor allowing both men to relax and speak more freely. They teased each other over the food, asking if they would have the honor of watching another food fight. The wicked smirk and the 'maybe' Harry had given, had all three chuckling with Tom pressing a fond kiss on his lovers cheek.

"Did you find another contract for yourself Darius, or are embracing the bachelor life?" Harry asked in curiosity as they exited the restaurant and began to stroll down the alley.

"Oh that's right." Darius said with a smile, his eyes lighting up. "I forgot to tell you guys that she accepted!" turning to Harry he explained further. "I began courting a young Italian pure-blood witch who I met at the Ganza family ball, the one you were also invited too. Her name is Marie Montefeltro." Harry put on a pensive expression before snapping his fingers.

"Ah yes I remember her. Dark hair, sharp tongue and striking blue eyes." he said before smiling in amusement, "But I wasn't actually invited to the Ganza ball. I crashed it." Tom didn't question his lover, he only shook his head, "Of course you did. Let me guess you talked your way in didn't you? Probably with enough confidence to make the family butler break into tears."

Harry looked at him innocently, "Me?! Why I would never!"

"I'm sure." Tom replied dryly. Their banter was cut short when a few feet away from where they were standing two men apparated, looked around and then rushed towards them.

Tom raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he saw his two followers apparate in before spotting him and rushing forwards. "My Lord." they said in unison before one of them jumped into an explanation and the other one pulled out a piece of parchment.

Tom, having stepped forward and having erected privacy wards around him so that passersby wouldn't hear, had also accidentally cut off Harry, Abraxas and Darius.

' _Mort? What's going on?'_

' _ **Ah so you deign to finally contact me?'**_ the voice claimed dryly.

Harry found himself feeling sheepish, ' _You always nag that I have not finished my paperwork whenever I talk to you. So really, it's your fault that I have not contacted you in while. Now, tell me what's going on.'_

' _ **Grindelwald is launching a small attack as warning. It wants the Ministry to surrender. Your Tom is probably going to be busy with his followers and the public looking at him for guidance now that attention has been brought to him. It also gives an opening for Dumbledore to regain his prestige.'**_

Harry winced in sympathy before pouting, this meant he would see very little of his lover. Sighing he rocked on his heels as he waited for Tom to finish giving his orders. He didn't like the idea that there soon might be a war on British soil, a wizarding war that would come with heavy costs and many deaths. Biting his lips, the green eyed man found himself in a quandary.

As Master of Death, there were certain rules he could not go against. Oh, he could try, he could fight tooth and nail against them, but the consequences were great and very destructive. Harry could not bring someone back from the dead. No matter how much he wanted to. He could bring back their spirit, talk to them, but he couldn't bring them back to Life, no matter how much he might try or want to, it could not be done.

Harry knew that Tom would not be able to stop himself from being in the front lines and fighting against the Dark Lord Grindelwald. If Tom were to die Harry would not be able to do anything. Especially if Tom had made horcruxes (which he had). Harry would be unable to participate in bringing the man back due to his split soul. Harry, whether he wanted to or not could have no contact with Tom's soul, any contact would have the soul 'passing' over. Effectively killing Tom without his meaning to.

Thus Harry had a difficult choice to make. If he interfered and tried to kill Grindelwald and stop the war he would be unable to remain in this universe. Grindelwald's temporary ownership of the wand protected him from Death (the entity not death itself), thus if Harry interfered he would have overstepped the boundaries. Only another wizard could effectively kill Grindelwald without any real consequences.

If he decided to not interfere and allow the war to continue, Tom might come to harm. Grindelwald had the temporary alliance of the Elder wand, and whether Harry like to admit it or not, the man was powerful in his own right. Tom would be at a distinct disadvantage, this didn't mean that he would not win in a duel against Gellert. But the chances that he could lose were high enough to be worrisome.

"You alright Harry? You seemed to be miles away." Harry smiled softly as Tom cupped his face, his brows furrowed in silent worry. "I'm quite alright. Just thinking." Soft lips pressed against his own in a brief kiss. "Let's head back, then." Tom said pulling back and interlocking his hand with Harry's.

Harry let out a shaky breath before straightening and walking next to his lover. He would find a solution. He had too.

* * *

 **~.~The Master of Death's Interlude~.~**

Being the Master of Death doesn't exactly come with an instruction manual detailing one's duties. In fact, Death himself wasn't exactly sure what the Master of Death actually _did_ , nevertheless it was a trial and error period for Harry for a few hundred years.

Harry was the first and last Master of Death that there would be.

Ever.

It was a startling realization, one that under different circumstances and perhaps if he had been younger, would have led to a huge tantrum, one of epic proportions. Yet Harry had died at the ripe old age of one hundred and fifty, a life expectancy that was unusual even to wizards. He had lived a very fulfilling life, and really he couldn't complain.

So when he found himself as the Master of Death he took it all in a stride.

Well, mostly.

It was through some well placed questions that Harry received a few answers to his predicament. First and foremost because he had come into possession of the Hallows first and before any other alternate universe version of him had, this meant that he would forever be the only owner of the hallows. Thus if another Harry came to possess the three items at one point in his life, he would not become the Master of Death. His only reward would be a longer life, a nice and heavy dose of extra luck and perhaps a boost of power.

His possession of the fabled items was both a matter of luck and circumstance. Only a descendant of the Peverell brothers could ever become the Master of Death and Harry was a direct descendant of Ignotus Peverell.

Harry couldn't help but question Death's mental state, why would he even want a Master? Much to our young heroes chagrin Death had claimed that he had been bored (and perhaps a bit lonely) and had thought that the three brothers were perfect candidates for his plans.

"What if you would have been stuck with a power hungry wizard?" Harry had asked after hearing Death's version of the story of the Three Brothers. The entity had laughed, "Ask me that question again in a few centuries if you do not find the answer yourself."

Harry had found that he didn't need to ask the question for he had found the answer himself. After a few centuries living many lives and doing things he had never done before he realized that a power hungry wizard would have gone mad, either forced to change his views and power hungry ways or he would have forever found himself cursing his immortality.

Because it gets boring being able to rule with a snap of your fingers, with immortality you both have everything and nothing. It was a lesson that hadn't taken Harry to long to learn. Especially after he had accidentally almost caused Armageddon in one of the universes.

He had been like a child at Christmas when he had discovered he could create things to his will as long as their was still Life. If everything was dead and there was nothing more left to die then he had truly messed up and the amount of paperwork left as a consequence was enough to make anyone want to never try to destroy a universe, much less play with the God-like powers one possessed.

Anyway. On to more interesting things.

There were three really important rules the he found he should not (and could not) break. Harry had written them down (in big bold blood red letters) and attached it to the back wall of his 'office' as a reminder to himself and for any temporary "Master of Death" that might come by, of the rules. Harry usually left his secretary Reaper in charge when he went on his little adventures. But when he was unavailable (read: hiding), then Harry would grab anyone who happened to be strolling by his office, take his desk name plate shove it in their hands, give them a pat on the back and tell them that they were now the "Master of Death" until he returned.

Of course the consequences of him doing this repeatedly had led to his Reapers running at the mere sight of him, leaving Harry to resort to underhand methods.

But I digress.

The three (well four but whatever) Rules as followed:

 _ **~.~Rules of Death~.~**_

 **1**. The Master of Death cannot truly bring someone back from the dead. Giving Life does not fall under Death's jurisdiction and is not a power they possess.

 **2.** No one can escape Death, ever. Everything eventually dies and can be killed. True immortality does not exist except in those connected and serving the immortals. (Even immortals can 'die' if there is nothing left to sustain them). Thus immortality cannot (truly) be granted.

 **3**.Never allow war between powerful entities to touch the mortal realm. As the Master of Death war between them means that mortals will try to make deals with other 'gods' in order to gain immortality (or something close to it) or might try to sell their souls. Not only giving you much more paperwork but making you have to hunt them down personally. It is the job of the Master of Death to be a mediator. (Death cares little about this as he now has you to dump his responsibilities on).

 **4.** Last, but not least, (this is not really a rule, more like a reminder) as Death's master, you aren't actually his Master. You are more like his equal. With _**a lot**_ more responsibilities and a _**fucking fancy**_ , and _**frankly misleading**_ , title. Master of Death my arse!

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The last point had brought much amusement to Death, or Mort as Harry sometimes referred to him. Nonetheless they were true and very important.

It had never occurred to Harry that the rules he had written down and had added commentary to, were actually rather entertaining. It wasn't after Lucifer, (yes that Lucifer), had made an offhand comment about wanting to hear more of his commentary that Harry got an idea. One that wasn't put into place immediately but would later cause a snowball of events to take place and which would later gain a fan base.

It was after many, many, many years later that Harry found himself writing a book. Both out of boredom and as a source of amusement. He had aptly named it _**100+ Ways to Piss of Death**_ _ **by The Master of Death**_ _._ It was a detailed account of all of the adventures Harry had gone on and which had given Death a headache. Filled with sarcastic wit and much cursing, Harry had given the first copy of his book to Lucifer (much to the fallen angels amusement and delight).

It also included an introduction with a short explanation on his duties as Master of Death and the few restrictions he had found placed on him by the very laws of 'nature'. Making the book easier to read and understand.

Unfortunately Harry had left a second copy of it laying around and it had fallen in the hands of a Reaper, who after reading it found it so entertaining that he made more copies and shared it with his co-workers.

Death had not been happy when Harry used the books themselves as inspiration for his next form of entertainment. After one of the Reapers had dropped his copy of the book in the mortal realm (which led to a bit of chaos). Harry was inspired by this and Tom Riddle's diary to create what he called a 'Death Note'.

With it he also created 'Shinigami' (much like Death had created the dementors in a fit of boredom and then let them loose on the mortal world, Harry had done the same). They were supernatural spirits very much like the Reapers but unlike the spirits, the Reapers could not interfere in the mortal realm and had no interactions with humans. Shinigami on the other hand could very much have contact with them.

The 'Death Note's' that he had created would change based on time and location, resembling scrolls in ancient Japan or the Old Testament in medieval Europe. Harry had handed the small number of Shinigami their Death Notes, hinted that they could be given to mortals when they got bored as long as the rules were followed and had then promptly left. He had spent the next few years observing how mortals used the notebook. Treating it almost like a show unfolding, or a psychological test on human values and morals. The most interesting event that had occurred regarding his Death Note had been when the notebook landed in the hands of a young man named Light Yagami. It had been thrilling to watch the events that took place and managed to capture and keep the attention of the Master of Death.

After the notebook had been returned to its rightful place Harry had moved on to find more entertainment by pushing the limits of his powers and questioning what he could do as the Master of Death.

And that is how he found himself creating a virus to recreate a zombie apocalypse that would eventually lead Death to throwing him to the tender mercies of his beloved creations without any form of defense.

And they said Harry was the sadistic one, _pfft_.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if I took a while, I forgot my login password and was to stubborn to request a new one so...yeah.( I just kept on guessing until I finally gave up. )**

 **Anyway I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter, I know some of you guys were looking forward to the meeting between Toms two followers and Harry. I decided that some self reflection on Harry's part and his role in the war was necessary so I decided to concentrate on that instead of the meeting between the two groups of men. I also added a bit about our Master of Death so I hope it entertained you. Until next time and please continue reading.**


	16. Chapter 15

There were many questions he had and so very little answers.

Tom would be the first to admit that when dealing with his lover it was best not to make concrete plans as they tended to go south rather quickly. Harry was unpredictable a storm of emotions and actions. He was so full of life and recklessness that the very laws of magic seem to bend to his will.

There were many times Tom questioned the man he had fallen in love with. Yes he was in _love_ and he couldn't bring himself to regret the feeling.

He could admit it, if only to himself.

After all, Harry was a strong, powerful and cunning individual, he was his perfect match.

Tom had asked, of course he had asked. Tom wasn't one to leave his curiosity unsated and he had questioned his lover. He had questioned the paperwork, his past, his worker 'Mort', everything and anything that didn't seem to fit. He tried to to put together the image of the man he knew, but the puzzle pieces didn't seem to fit, he didn't have enough information and it bothered him to no end.

Harry had answered a few of his questions, mostly through vague responses and sometimes with the words, "Ask no questions and I will tell you no lies." it wasn't particularly helpful, in fact it could be quite frustrating, but Tom trusted the green eyed man. He knew that his lover had to have a reason for not divulging all his secrets and until he was ready then he would not ask direct questions. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to squeeze out as much information as possible. He was the heir of slytherin, cunning and ambitious, not noble or kind.

Tom found himself flooded with work thanks to the Ministry of Magic and his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Paperwork was his new enemy and he quickly realized the reason why Harry seemed to hate it so much. His eyes stung from the small print and sometimes illegible writing he was presented with. His wrist was in no better condition as he signed, edited and sent instructions to those that needed it.

Grindelwald was making a nuisance of himself as he tried to launch an attack on Hogsmeade village. Luckily, Harry was able to warn him and the attack wasn't successful. Unfortunately this just added pressure to the Ministry and in turn the people ran around trying to reassure the public while looking for someone to swoop in and save them. This was both a great opportunity as well as a hindrance.

The public was a fickle thing. Tom was willing to step forward and take care of the Dark Lord Grindelwald (for selfish reasons of course but no one had to know this). When he defeated the man he would be hailed a hero, he would be politically powerful, someone who you would listen to and a candidate for the position of Minister.

Unfortunately this also meant he would become public property. Any problems that arose would be handed to him, he would be expected to always have a solution for any arising problems in the wizarding community. Just as quickly as he would be hailed a hero he could also be turned against. He would be blamed and would become a scapegoat to the community.

It was a double edged sword. Yet he knew he could handle the public. He was Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin, valedictorian and well known charmer. A silver tongue that could talk you out of every cent, he would be damned if he allowed Albus Dumbledore to regain any prestige or power.

* * *

Tom let out a hiss of frustration as he read the letter from the Ministry. He glared at the owl before sighing and quickly penning his response. Sending of his letter he grabbed his cloak and sent a note to his lover before taking some floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

Tom stepped gracefully out of the fireplace, a small smile tugging at his lips as he remembered his lovers constant fight with his landings. Dark brown eyes quickly scanned the lobby before he began to make his way across the atrium and towards the lifts. He smiled charmingly as he was greeted by the ministry workers and some of his allies.

The smile didn't falter even when he found himself in the same lift as Jace Pierce.

Jace Pierce was a political powerhouse and firmly independent. He was six years older than Tom and had been the Slytherin Prince before Tom had taken the title. For the most part neither men walked in the same circles but when they did they tended to clash violently. Jace Pierce was a charming man, blue eyed, blonde, an aristocratic face, and Lord of his house. They had a bloody rivalry, with Pierce hating the fact that a half-blood was the heir to Slytherin, his hatred had quickly escalated when news that Tom was courting Harry came to light.

Lord Pierce had been one of Hadrian's suitors, the most persistent of the bunch, but like the other men and women who wished to gain the seers attention, Tom had taken care of them. He had made sure not a single letter or gift was ever handed to the green eyed professor. By the time that Lord Pierce had realized that Tom had sabotaged his efforts Harry was already dating the slytherin heir, yet Jace Pierce hadn't been a slytherin for nothing.

Jace and Harry had met when one Jonathan Pierce had introduced him to his family. Jace had become quite taken with the divination professor, he was entranced by the shining emerald eyes and the man's character. He had dreamed more than once about the younger man writhing underneath him and after a few chance encounters he had found himself infatuated. He wanted to own Hadrian Azazel Mortimus, as a lover and as a partner, he was more than sure of what he wanted from the divination professor.

"Riddle."

"Pierce."

"How's Hadrian doing?"

"That is none of your business." Tom replied coolly, eyes darkening in displeasure.

Jace smirked, "I believe it is. After all you stopped all of my attempts to court Hadrian because you couldn't stand any competition. Not that it matters as I am still the better option. I plan on giving him more than you could ever give imagine."

Tom clenched his jaw, fury burning through his body, "Don't you dare come near my _lover_ Pierce!"

The blonde let out a dark chuckle, "He might be your lover, for now, but I am a convincing man. With much more experience than you, boy. Plus, I see no ring on his finger, he is fair game." with a wink and a smirk he exited the lift, leaving behind a furious Dark Lord.

With his temper running short Tom made quick work of the Minister and the Head Auror, his words quickly being made into plans of action. His cloak fluttered behind him, his face was set into a blank expression, not betraying his inner anger.

Perhaps it was not wise for him to be stalking through the streets of Diagon Alley when he was in a fit, but he couldn't help it. He was riled up, Pierce's words rattling through his head, he didn't doubt his lover. Harry was a faithful man and wasn't one to go behind someone's back, but it bothered him that others could still try to claim what was so obviously his.

Thus it was why he found himself inside a jewelry store, browsing the bonding rings selection. He loved the green eyed man, there was no doubt about it, he might not be ready to say the words but there would never be anyone like Hadrian ever again.

There would never be a man who would accept his dark tendencies, who could make him laugh and smile, who would bend the very laws of magic for him. Who didn't judge him for what he was and what he had done.

Tom wasn't about to let Harry go, hell he had never even considered the possibility of letting the man escape from his grasp. Tom was going to put a ring on his finger, and he would ask Harry of course, but that didn't mean Tom was going to take no for an answer.

* * *

The Master of Death was feeling confused, in fact he was in a constant state of conflict. Tom made him happy, but he also made him sad. How, you may ask, was it that he could feel two conflicting emotions from the same person? And such opposites at that.

Harry knew why, he couldn't stay, he could never stay he didn't belong. Death might have made him human but Harry was the Master of Death, he was immortal he was eternal and he would forever exist and Tom, Tom _wouldn't_. Harry felt like he was setting himself up to crash and burn and for an inevitable heartbreak.

Harry had had lovers before many in fact, but he had quickly learned that it was a stupid thing for him to go and fall in love. They would die and he never would. His human life as Harry James Potter had seen him married and with kids, he wasn't happy but he was content and that had been enough for him a boy who had never known true happiness or love.

Tom was different.

Harry had come to really like Tom, maybe it was the fact that he had held the man's soul for all of his childhood and teenage years but Harry felt comfortable, he felt happy, he had feelings so strong that they paled in comparison to his past experiences. He couldn't label this feeling, calling it love wasn't enough. It didn't describe how much he felt because this feeling was far greater than that. It burned in his chest and through his veins, it was a warm feeling that made him feel amazing but which left him breathless and pained. He lived and breathed Tom.

And it hurt, so very much. It hurt to think that Tom might one day die and leave him because even if Tom made a horcrux he wouldn't be able to remain alive for ever, because a horcrux degraded overtime. There was no such thing as true immortality for mortals, even vampires didn't live forever, many went suicidal and those who didn't found their body unable to support their growing magic, they eventually became part of the stream of magic.

So that question was what could he do?

He was thinking too much, Tom was still young they had many years together but Harry couldn't help but worry. What about Tom? He knew Tom liked him maybe even loved him, what he was sure of was that Tom held strong feelings for him, if Harry would disappear…

"What are you thinking about?"

Harry stiffened in surprise before relaxing and responding nonchalantly, "Just thinking about the summer. I still haven't finished all the paperwork so I don't I won't be able to catch a break or travel like I usually do. What were you planning on doing?" he asked.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and placed his chin on top of Harry's shoulder. "I was thinking of gathering my followers, Gellert is heading this way and the Ministry is being obtuse. We have to be prepared for any attacks."

"He didn't take my rejection well." Harry mussed. Tom tightened his arms around his lover's waist possessively, "That's too bad, you're mine. He can't have you, you made your choice."

"No need to get jealous, love. He never stood a chance anyway and he won't be able to take over Britain with you as Headmaster and adviser to the Ministry of Magic. He underestimates you, but you shouldn't get too cocky either." Tom kissed the pale neck unable to resist before murmuring, "I know. Will you stay with me. I don't want to worry about your safety".

Harry hesitated, "Alright. Now leave I have to finish my paperwork and I won't be able to with you distracting me." Tom gave his neck a playful nip before letting him go and sauntering out of his classroom.

* * *

"Running from your lovers has never been your style Master."

"I'm not running. I just- I just need time to think." Harry said defensively.

"You should tell him he will understand. I have never seen you this happy, I think you deserve to smile more, not wear that mask you always do except when you're in his presence."

"What use would telling him do? He would only try to find a way of becoming immortal by creating more horcruxes thus ruining his life. I care not if he becomes Voldemort but I cannot watch him destroy himself or the possible future he may have. Frankly he would be better of forgetting he ever met me."

"Have you no faith in him?"

"Why do you wish for me be tormented so?"

"He makes you happy, you make him happy. You are good for each other, you create a balance that he is missing, would forever miss if you had not shown up. There are ways for him to remain by your side, you just have to find them. You are the Master of Death, you are powerful. I think it's time you explore your own abilities, more specifically the significance of your soul.. You can be together forever if that is what you wish."

"I have a soul…" Harry stated in shock, before shaking his head and adding, "I never took you for a romantic."

"You have given light to my dreary existence, kept me on my toes, I wish for you to be happy and I want to return the favor. Plus it would be interesting to see what your lover would do if he found himself truly immortal."

Harry sighed heavily as he watched Mort disappear. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, trying to keep them from spilling any tears before opening them in determination. If Tom really could become immortal then he would find a way.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took a while but I hope you enjoy this. Things are going to start to speed up a bit after this, the end is near! Well sort of...**


	17. Chapter 16

Never doubt the ability of a Dark Lord to hold a grudge. Perhaps it was a requirement that all Dark Lord's have terrible tempers with the ability to hold grudges like there was no tomorrow. Harry had met his fair share of Dark Lords throughout his immortal life, hell he had been one at one point, and yes he could admit, if only to himself, he had had a terrible temper and he most definitely could hold a grudge.

(The poor man that had gotten on his bad side had been unable to rest even in death. Harry had taken great joy in cursing the wizards whole family line.)

So yeah, Harry knew a thing or two about grudges, thus, it was with this knowledge (and with some logic) that he knew that Gellert Grindelwald was going to try to invade Britain, his pride had suffered a heavy blow after all.

The German Dark Lord had been denied very few things in life, (he reminded Harry of a spoiled rich brat who couldn't take no for an answer) and when he was denied he tended to use any means necessary to obtain what he wanted. Just look at what happened when he was expelled from school.

Gets expelled from Dumstrang for using the Dark Arts in twisted experiments.

Goes on to plan muggle domination and starts a war.

Harry couldn't help but be amused, it seemed that like Tom, Gellert also had a flair for dramatics (he would never compare them outloud, Tom could bitch like no ones business). Gellert seemed to thrive with an audience. Harry was sure that whatever the man planned it would be in some public space or at least somewhere important.

The Master of Death briefly considered whether Grindelwald would try to attack Hogwarts. But surely the man wasn't _that_ stupid. Not only were the wards of the school powerful but it was a _school_. The moment the aurors were informed that the school was under attack they would jump to defend it.

Then again Gellert had proven to lack common sense, he had grown cocky. Harry was sure it would be the blonde's downfall.

"You ready?" Harry shrunk his trunk and pocketed it before nodding, "Ready."

Tom wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist, pulling him close before apparating with a barely audible pop.

Harry smiled as Tom attempted to look nonchalant as he inspected his lover's home. "You have a beautiful home Tom." and there was that familiar smug look he loved. Harry rolled his eyes but continued to smile.

"Show me the rest of the grounds?" the divination professor asked, green eyes wide with curiosity. Tom nodded before he proceeded to drag Harry around his home, the younger man tried to keep his excitement under control but Harry still saw it. Nonetheless he did not point it out, instead he enjoyed the warmth of Tom's hands and the smile that would sometimes grace his lover's lips.

Tom's home was beautiful if a bit too large for Harry's taste. The manor was aptly named Slytherin Manor and unlike the manors of other purebloods the house wasn't outright pretentious. The wealth of the Slytherin line was shown through subtle well placed reminders, you were reminded by the elegant wallpaper that was lined with gold, the dishes the food were served in and the richness of the rooms. It was in the little details and it was for this reason that Harry truly liked the manor. It wasn't like the Malfoy's home which practically shoved their wealth into your face and then tried to choke you with it. Even all these years later Harry couldn't quite get over the fact that Lucius Malfoy owned albino peacocks of all things.

After a delicious meal and a quick shower the two wizards retired to a cozy and private living room. Harry was wrapped in Tom's arms a content smile on his face, the fire crackling soothingly in the background, the immortal silently admired the handsome image Tom made. The shadows created by the fire made his lover look even more eye catching, his hair seemed darker, his skin glowed making the pale skin look smooth and delectable. Harry couldn't resist leaning forward and pressing soft feather light kisses across Tom's cheek before brushing his lips down his jaw and then to his neck. Running his tongue down the pale stretch of skin Harry was delighted by the shiver Tom gave. Biting and sucking on the man's neck he received a moan of appreciation as his reward.

Tom pulled Harry's head back and kissed him hungrily, _little minx_ , he thought as he felt the smaller body rock against his already straining erection. Pulling back he proceeded to leave his own mark on the pale skin of Harry's neck, "I you don't stop rocking now I won't be able to hold back love." Tom warned.

Harry chuckled breathlessly, "But I don't want you holding back Tom".

* * *

Harry sighed, stretching as he took a quick glance to the other side of the bed. He released another sigh as he confirmed that Tom wasn't there, the sheets were cold. His lover had been gone for a while he was probably at the Ministry or perhaps with his followers.

It was as he was getting dressed and thinking about the message he had received from Gringott's that Harry noticed the new piece of jewelry he had acquired overnight.

Harry let out a chuckle as he lifted his hand to look at the bonding ring on his finger. He couldn't bring himself to be bothered by it, it was just _so_ Tom. He briefly wondered when Tom had slipped the bonding ring on. It was with a smile on his face that Harry headed to Gringott's.

Shivering slightly as a cold breeze hit him Harry cast a warming charm on his clothes before speed walking and climbing up the stairs to the bank.

"I would like to see the Peverell Family Vault."

"You can't only someone with key or the Head of the family is allowed access."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine I want to perform a blood test."

It was a shock for the goblins to note that the young man in front of them was a direct descendant of all three wizards, it was an impossible feat but blood and magic did not lie. "Key?" the goblin asked holding his hand out. Harry brought his hand up to the nape of his neck and wordlessly pulled out the 'key' the goblins weren't sure what type of magic the man had just performed but they did not question him.

Once inside the Peverell vault Harry dove into the tomes and read through them quickly, the spark of an idea making his eyes gleam in excitement, grabbing his cloak he rushed out of the bank, cheeks flushed and for the first time he allowed a bubble of hope to swell in his chest.

* * *

Gellert hoped that all British wizards were as stupid as the man in front of him. Pierce had offered his help for a price. Gellert could only be thankful that no one knew he had tried to take Hadrian for himself and had been rejected for half-blood of all people.

"You want the divination professor then?"

Pierce nodded, "Riddle sabotaged all of my attempts at courting him. Otherwise I would have already won his hand."

"You have my word." Gellert said solemnly.

The dark lord scoffed, he couldn't believe the man had taken his word, as if Gellert would be giving the seer to anybody when he could have him for himself. A dark smirk crossed his lips as he fingered the detailed notes on the wards, he signaled to one of his men, "Make sure Lord Pierce has an unfortunate accident." Peirce might be a fool, but he had been a useful fool.

He called for his ward master and handed the notes over, "Get your team ready I want you to be able to break through these wards. As soon as you're ready we head out. Don't fail me. _Ja_?" Gellert squeezed the man's shoulder before releasing him and waving him away, he hoped he wouldn't have to kill the ward master if he failed, ward master's were so hard to come by these days. Especially loyal ones. Humming under his breath Gellert wondered whether he should get the seer a collar, the man would look beautiful with one engraved with Gellert's name.

* * *

 _Godric's Hollow_. _Hogwarts._

With the short message from his spy Tom informed his men of his plans. He did not wait for a response as he apparated away, his lover was at Godric's Hollow.

The cemetery was deserted and the weather had not gotten better, Harry rubbed his hands together as he tried to dispel the numb feeling in his fingers. Another heating charm and he was once again warm. Harry crouched down in front of the grave and traced the sign of the deathly hallows, silently he pulled out his wand to collect the necessary ingredients he would need for the ritual he would convince Tom to do.

A single sheet of parchment would determine his next action and could either dash his hopes or make him the happiest man. Harry was almost afraid to look.

"The Deathly Hallows."

Harry froze as he recognized the voice his grip tightening unconsciously on the parchment in his hand.

"Legend has it that he who brings them together becomes the Master of Death. There are no records of anyone ever enacting such a feat. I can assure you however that the legend has some truth to it. After all I hold the Elder wand. But I do wonder why you are here are you perhaps also searching for the legendary objects?"

Harry hissed as Gellert summoned the parchment and he just barely managed to hold onto it.

"Stand by my side and I will share with you my power. I will give you everything you could ever want".

"The hell he is."

"Tom!" Harry looked at his lover in delighted surprise. Gellert sneered, "That's right how could I forget about the delightful Tom. Or should I call him Voldemort. Did you know dear Hadrian of what the man does? He just wants to use you after all what greater weapon than a seer on your side?"

"I would never! Don't listen to him Harry."

Harry raised his chin, "Of course I won't listen to him give me some credit Tom. I believe in you, I trust you always will just like I know you trust me".

"Foolish boy. It doesn't matter, I have always taken what I covet, I was going to allow you a modicum of freedom as my consort but now I think I'll just keep you as pet, but first I think Hogwarts deserves a visit from me."

Harry knew that Tom loved the school, it was his first home and he could see the anger burning in those dark eyes.

"Tom did you know you were a descendant of Cadmus Peverell."

Tom blinked at him in confusion but Harry continued, "Come, Hogwarts needs us, call your men. Gellert wont go down without a fight."

"Wait you can't-I mean please don't-"

"Tom, I know I'm your weakness but you are also mine. I don't want you to worry about me especially because I can't die." winking Harry apparated away.

Tom had been furious when he had realized Harry was alone with Gellert, he had been afraid that the man would take his lover from his side. A small part of him was frightened that Harry would betray him. Then his _**wonderfulstupidlovely**_ Harry had told him he would always trust him, that he believed in him unconditionally. It had made Tom happy, even though he hadn't shown it. Of course Harry being Harry had just told him he couldn't die like it was no big deal. Tom decided to do the only logical thing he could, ignore it. Or else he would drive himself insane wondering how his lover was immortal and why he had decided to tell him now of all times.

Tom arrived at Hogwarts and caught sight of Albus and Gellert dueling, it was impressive, both men were powerful in their own right. Tom wasn't sure why Gellert had allowed Albus to duel with him one on one but, he wasn't going to give up this opportunity to study both men's technique's.

"I must admit I admire Albus for being willing to stand up and fight."

Tom frowned at Harry's statement "Why would you admire that?"

Harry gave him a soft smile, "Because it takes a lot of strength to fight against someone you love."

Tom's eyes widened at the implication before mulling over the idea. His eyes shifted to the man standing beside him, would he be able to point his wand at Harry if they ever stood on opposite ends? Tom decided not to dwell on this question because it would never happen. The pit in his stomach at the thought of hurting Harry had nothing to do with his wish to ignore said question. The implication of the feeling frightened him but he would never admit it.

"Oh Albus, you should have known better after all I hold the Elder wand. Any last words?"

" I am quite looking forward to my next grand adventure."

"You always have been fearless old friend. _Avada Kedavra_."

Gellert turned to his army, "We are taking the school. Don't hurt the green eyed boy he's mine!"

The Ministry had sent a small number of auror's, not really believing Grindelwald stood at the gates of Hogwarts, the wards were impenetrable after all. Of course as soon as the auror's saw the army behind the German Dark Lord they called for back up.

Tom had his followers on his side, they were dressed in black wands out and ready to protect not only the school but the children who lay inside. If Hogwarts were to fall the Ministry would soon follow. Tom wouldn't allow it to happen not only because he refused to fail but because Hogwarts was his first home and more importantly failing meant losing Harry.

"Grindelwald has a large army our people will be overwhelmed if we don't get backup." Tom nodded at Harry's observation, it was true but that didn't mean they didn't stand a chance, his men were well trained.

"I could buy us time but I probably won't be able to show my face in Britain for a long, long time." Harry added a mischievous twinkle appearing in his eyes. Tom knew that look and he wasn't sure whether he should feel sorry for himself or Grindelwald.

Gellert led the attack, the wards shattering under his ward master's assault, curses began to fly with the auror's taking the front lines. Tom was the first one to spot the Inferi Grindelwald had brought, he was also the first one to notice how they began to change.

Harry thought that he might as well as put his imagination and powers to use. He changed the Inferi to become what he believed a zombie should be, a corpse with the need for human meat, evolved to hunt its prey, none of that slow shit, more of a fast and violent type. They no longer listen to Grindelwald's command and the enemies soon found themselves being attacked and chewed on by the corpses. Harry found that this fell short to how he imagined the fight would be, especially after they started burning them. So with a wiggle of his fingers he had the earth tearing open as dead bodies pulled themselves out of the ground (he could have just brought them into existence but where was the fun in that?) a small smile graced his features as he heard the screams of horror as some of the more creative dead decided to just pull the person underground. Why leave their comfy home when they could bring the food to them?

Harry rolled to the side, his eyes narrowing as the spell just barely missed him, he returned fire with prejudice.

"What a gem. A seer, and a necromancer what else is that beautiful body of yours hiding?" Gellert purred.

Harry smiled in sardonic amusement, "That is something you will never know."

He called off his creations when he heard the pops around him, the backup had arrived. Not that they needed it as the number were now even and the fight in their favor, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Tom didn't know how it happened but one moment he was fighting a group of Dark Wizards the next he was being thrown back by an explosion. Getting up quickly he found himself face to face with Grindelwald bringing up a shield he barely managed to block the spell thrown his way. The explosion had been caused by Gellert's attempt to trap Harry, his lover had basically blown up the magic dampening cage the man had tried to trap him in.

The duel that followed would go down in the books, everyone stopped to stare, Albus had been powerful but he had stuck to light and neutral spells. Tom on the other hand fought with spells that ranged from dark to light, he had a vast repertoire and the air crackled and fizzed with magic. Many found themselves shuddering in fear and awe at the magical display. This was true power.

Tom came out victorious but something was wrong. Harry wasn't sure what Grindelwald had done but Tom, no Voldemort stood there fury written all over his features. Harry used his own magic to knock out the rest of the army and Voldemort's followers, they didn't need to see Tom lose control.

"Tom, Tom please come back to me. What's wrong talk to me." Harry barely managed to avoid the spells thrown at him, he wrapped his arms around the man.

"Did you plan to use me? Did you lie was it all a lie!"

"Tom goddammit listen to me. You idiot!" pulling the man forward Harry gave him a searing kiss, "I love you. I love you even if you are a bloodthirsty egotistical prat who thinks way to highly of himself." Harry said between kisses, "And I would give you the world on a silver platter if that made you happy".

Tom let out a shuddering breath, "He said you only wanted this." Tom pointed to his family ring, "That you were looking for the deathly hallows and were only using me to your advantage."

"You idiot you were the one chasing after me. Plus I have no need for those objects. I can't believe you even thought I would betray you!"

Tom buried his face into Harry's neck, "Forgive me." he asked.

Harry gave a pained laugh, "Yeah I forgive you. Tom-"

"Yeah."

"You better take care of me." Harry muttered before passing out. Tom caught Harry as he slumped forward it was only until then that he noticed how pale he was, pulling his lover slightly away from his body he noticed the blood soaking Harry's robes. Panic made his throat constrict and without putting much thought into it he apparated away, leaving behind the still passed out auror's, incapacitated enemies and Grindelwald's body laying on the grounds for everyone to see.

Only Tom could forget that Harry had explicitly stated he couldn't die.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better but you know what would make me feel even better?"

"What?"

"If you would come to bed. You look tired. I'm fine and you need to rest".

Harry ran his hair through Tom's hair, "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"About you being unable to die…"

"Ah yes. Don't freak out-"

"That's not very reassuring."

"-but I am Death's master. I'm completely and utterly immortal."

"And I can make you immortal too."

Tom opened his eyes, "What?"

"Well Death informed me that I had a soul, something I thought I no longer had, our souls and magic are very compatible. The Peverells had done extensive research on the state of the soul and thanks to their work and because you're a descendant of Cadmus Peverell I am able to bend a few rules. I could pick one person and only one, to remain by my side and give them immortality but if you don't want to I guess I could always find someone else."

"Don't you dare!" Tom hissed eyes blazing, "You're mine!"

Harry smiled, "Yes I am and don't think I've forgotten about the ring on my finger. That was _sneaky_."

He was given an unrepentant smirk.

" So you don't mind being immortal?"

"No. I was thinking of finding a way of being immortal but I didn't want to be immortal if I would one day lose you".

Harry knew that this was as good as a declaration of love and it warmed him to the very core. "Well I was also having a hard time. I was feeling a bit depressed at the thought that I might one day lose you."

Tom kissed Harry softly, " I noticed you were very quiet the last few days before break, but I figured you would tell me if it was important. So what's it like being immortal?"

"Well at first it was terribly exciting. You get to see and do a lot of stuff. Time is but a concept that does not apply to us. After a while I began to get bored and began to mess around with human live's."

Tom raised an eyebrow in question.

"I may have a brought the end of the world once or twice out of boredom and to piss off Fate." Harry admitted. "Oh I also led a rebellion. It was called the Squib Revolution."

Tom let out a snort, "Really?!"

"Yes and you know what the best part of it was?"

"What?"

"We won!"

Tom stared at him incredulously, "Really?"

"Yep" Harry said smugly, "and I didn't even have to use any of my powers!" Tom smiled as he Harry chattered on, pulling his lover closer he buried his nose into the silky strands. If this is what he could have for all eternity he would most definitely not mind living forever. A grin suddenly spread across his features.

"Hey Harry"

"What?"

"Can we travel back to my years as a student?"

"Sure but why?"

"I always wondered how it would have been like if I had seduced you and had taken you in your classroom." Tom's eyes glinted, "Do you think we could shag over the Headmaster's desk?"

"I like how you think Mr. Riddle."

"Why thank you professor. So what do you say we start now?"

Harry grinned as Tom rolled on top of him, "I think that's a brilliant idea." as Tom sealed their lips with a kiss, Harry wondered how many places they could christen before they ran out of space. Meh, it didn't matter, he had all eternity to find out after all.

Death rolled his eyes as it observed his Master and his mate, he had totally shipped it first.

* * *

 **That is a wrap! I apologize for taking so long and I have no excuse.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Thank you for your patience, your reviews and your support!**


End file.
